The Dimensional Destroyer
by Truhan
Summary: *Bonus Chapter Added**Finished*Sequel to The Next Threat. One hundred years have passed since the last enemy. But now, an even worse foe has showed up. Can Trunks handle it?
1. Story of the True Legendary Ones

Author's Note:"This story takes place 100 years after The Next Threat.Enjoy."  
  
-----  
  
Chapter 1:Story of the True Legendary Ones  
  
100 Years After Shenrunga's Defeat  
  
I sheathed my sword and closed my eyes.Cell's energy had suddenly shot up,surpassing even the evil Shenrunga.There was something different about it,besides being stronger.It seemed to have a much more evil intent than the original Cell.  
  
"I should tell the others.Maybe Kibitoshin knows something about it,"I pondered before flying off.  
  
----  
  
"So we get to go back to Earth!?"  
  
"Yes.Because of--"  
  
I threw the door open,not caring that it nearly broke it off its hinges,"I just felt Cell's energy!He's stronger than Shenrunga was!!!"  
  
Ray turned to me,"How is that possible?Cell was destroyed centuries ago?"  
  
"It seems like good news is always accompanied by bad news in this group,"Sarah said,"Kibitoshin just told us that we can go back to Earth for one week."  
  
"That's good.We can use that time to defeat Cell.......hopefully,"I stated.  
  
"Just because his energy has gone up doesn't mean he's come back to life,"Kibitoshin reminded me,"I'll contact Goz and Mez and inquire about any strange happenings while you tell the others about your trip to Earth."  
  
"Um...Right,"I said,'Breathe,Trunks.Breathe.'  
  
-----  
  
"So you sensed it just after I appeared?"Ray asked.  
  
"Yes.It came from where you had been as well,"I replied.  
  
"Where I had been...?I was just at Yemma's place....The border between the living world and this one!"  
  
"EVERYONE!!!"  
  
We looked up and saw Kibitoshin landing not too far away from us.He had a troubled expression on his face.  
  
"What's up?"Gohan questioned.  
  
Kibitoshin took a moment to catch his breath,"I just talked with Goz and Mez,the two head ogres in Home for Infinite Losers.They said Cell had been spending most of his time with an odd machine for the past one hundred years.And yesterday,he began to mutter about the 'Dimensional Destroyer' before he disappeared."  
  
"'Dimensional Destroyer'?What's that?Another enemy?"I asked.  
  
"No,though I wish it were,"Kibitoshin answered,"As you all know,there are multiple dimensions,each one with different heroes and many other things.Normally,it is impossible to traverse between dimensions without support from something that isn't a normal mortal,or something that is immortal.But one being,known as the Dimensional Destroyer,was able to freely travel from his original dimension and others.Once he arrived at a new dimension,he would absorb everything and gain amazing power."  
  
"Dimensional Destroyer was the one that sealed me inside the Z Sword."  
  
We turned our heads and saw the Old Kai.  
  
"Then I'm sure you know much more than I do of the story.Please,continue,"Kibitoshin stated.  
  
"Hm....Well,it was several billion years ago.Around the time of the first star.After the Universe came into being,an evil rose up to destroy it.He succeeded and said to the Holy Ones:'I am the Dimensional Destroyer.I have the power absorb entire dimensions just as I think of it.I shall travel from one to the other,and destroy everything you hold dear.'And so he did.Until the True Legendary Ones appeared.They claimed to hold the ultimate power.It didn't require any kind of Fusion or absorbtion.All they had to do was focus their power.I offered to enhance their ultimate power,and they somewhat agreed.But before I could start the ceremony,the Dimensional Destroyer appeared and sealed me inside the Z Sword,"Old Kai explained.  
  
"After that,"Kibitoshin continued,"The True Legendary Ones and the Dimensional Destroyer fought in a vicious battle.The Dimensional Destroyer had gained many abilities,and used one to create a giant sword.However,the True Legendary Ones had swords of their own.When the steel of the blades clashed,they created sparks that covered the entire Universe,recreating the stars that the Dimensional Destroyer had absorbed.My ancestors,realizing they had to do something,gave up their Kai powers and allowed themselves to be absorbed by the True Legendary Ones.This created an amazing force,capable of ripping apart the strings of power that balance the dimensions with only a single thought.They destroyed the Dimensional Destroyer,and their spirits were put into an eternal slumber."  
  
"I see Kais have a good understanding of the story.But I hold the knowledge from the battle,"Fang said,"After they went into an eternal slumber,the True Legendary Ones' bodies were used to give the dimensions more power.The Holy Ones used this power to recreate everything.The sky,the water,the land.But one thing remained unchanged.The sparks created from the battle.Those sparks were once called 'The Markers That Symbol A Battle Filled With Blood,Sweat,And Tears.'But now they are just simply known as stars."  
  
"Do you think Cell is trying to revive the Dimensional Destroyer?"Ray asked.  
  
"No....I was monitoring his thoughts when he came back once,before Gohan killed him...Er....Again.He was thinking about his plan for revenge.I believe that this plan is to BECOME the Dimensional Destroyer,"Kibitoshin replied.  
  
"The only ones capable of destroying the Dimensional Destroyer are the True Legendary Ones,right?That would mean that we're basically doomed since they're in an eternal slumber,"Gohan pointed out.  
  
"Not exactly.The True Legendary Ones had children.One True Legendary One was a Tororin,and the other a Saiyan.They were from different dimensions,but knew each other very well.The legend says that if the Dimensional Destroyer were to return,their descendants would gain the power of the True Legendary Ones,and the fierce battle would restart,"Fang stated.  
  
"But,how do we know who the descendants are?"I asked.  
  
"Well,they would be extremely powerful.One would be a Saiyan,the other a Tororin.They would be close friends....And they would have to be heroes...."Kibitoshin trailed off,glancing from me to Ray and back.  
  
Ray and I looked at each other and frowned.  
  
"You don't think....that we're the ones,do you?I don't know if I have another big battle in me,"I said.  
  
"If you are the successors,you really don't have a choice.Well,you do.You just have a very short time to make it,"Old Kai explained.  
  
"Let's just go back to Earth....and see what happens,"Ray suggested,"If a Dimensional Destroyer or Cell show up,we'll handle it in the same way we always do.Any way possible."  
  
Everyone nodded and we got ready to return to Earth for one week.  
  
-----  
  
Ending Note:"As with the rest of the series,I'll have a new chapter up every day....hopefully.Please review." 


	2. Cell's First Target!

Author's Note:"Thanks for the review.Here's chapter 2."  
  
-----  
  
Chapter 2:Cell's First Target!  
  
Third Person  
  
"STOP IT!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Gokuay stood a few yards from one of the soldiers.His spiky black hair was in more of a mess than it usually was.His deep blue eyes were covered with tears.The soldier looked at him for a moment,then turned away and continued firing his weapon.  
  
"Stop the fighting....."Gokuay trailed off,his tears spilling to the ground.  
  
An aircraft flew high above the ground.Without warning,a bomb dropped from it.Gokuay heard and looked up.With a shout of fear he brought his arms in front of him,in hopes to protect himself.The bomb got closer,only a few hundred feet above the ground.Gokuay thought he was going to die,but the pain never came.He looked up and saw a man with spiky silver hair holding the bomb with one hand.  
  
"Foolish....They don't understand that this fighting is absolutely useless.They don't have a real reason to fight,so it's inevitable that they lose,"the man said.  
  
Gokuay noticed something else about him.Above his head was a golden ring,a halo.After getting a good look at the man's features,Gokuay gasped.He had seen the same man in many pictures!  
  
"Hurry up and get out if here,before we remove you from the scene."  
  
Gokuay turned his head and saw a man with lavender hair and blue eyes.He was glaring at each soldier,causing each of them to back away in fear.The man's hair grew a bit and turned crimson and his shirt disappeared as lavender fur grew on most of his chest and arms.The transformation was enough to scare everyone away.  
  
"You all right,kid?"the man with silver asked.  
  
"Y-You're...Ray!"Gokuay exclaimed,not believing his eyes,"And he's....he's Trunks!!"  
  
"You look like you've seen a dead guy,"Ray laughed,but then paused when he looked up at his halo,"Oh yeah....You did see a dead guy."  
  
"Oh man....I have to tell the others.C'mon!!!"Gokuay ordered,running off.  
  
The others appeared,one by one.They watched the teenager run off with confused expressions.  
  
"Don't tell me you scared him off,"Ashley said to Trunks.  
  
"No.He said he had to tell the others,"Trunks replied,"He probably meant Eighteen,Vegito,and Buu."  
  
"Then we shouldn't be so rude as to keep him waiting,"Fang stated.  
  
-----  
  
"So you got to come back for a week because you helped defeat Shenrunga?"Eighteen asked.  
  
Ray nodded,"Some kind of one hundred year aniversary.I don't quite understand everything about it."  
  
"You don't quite understand much of anything,"Trunks muttered.  
  
"Shut up.Just 'cause your dead doesn't mean I can't kill you,"Ray shot back,"Heh...TRUNKSIE."  
  
"HEY!We had an agreement that you would NEVER say that again!!"Trunks exclaimed.  
  
"I said I would never say it again IN MY LIFE.We're dead now,remember?"Ray pointed out.  
  
"Good to see you two haven't changed in these years,"Vegito remarked.  
  
There was a large tremor that shook the house.A few things fell to the ground,shattering on contact.Eighteen growled and walked over to the window.  
  
"More bombs?"Vegito asked.  
  
Eighteen pushed the curtain aside and glanced out.With a gasp she stumbled backwards,a horrified glint in her eyes.  
  
"What is it,Eighteen?"Gokuay questioned.  
  
"C-Cell!"  
  
Ray and Trunks glanced at each other and nodded.Without a second thought,they rushed outside to confront the Android.  
  
-----  
  
Cell hissed at all the people.They each screamed and ran,thinking it was a new type of weapon the east continent had created.Cell used his artificial energy to destroy the buildings,while the point of his tail lashed out and stabbed people,draining them completely.The ones that Cell absorbed were reduced to piles of sticky liquid and clothes.  
  
"It's about time,"Cell hissed when Ray landed behind him.  
  
Trunks soon followed.The two looked around,amazed that Cell had caused so much destruction in only a few seconds.  
  
"Cell....Why did you come back?You know you'll just be defeated again,"Ray said.  
  
"Not this time.Ever since that brat destroyed me,I've worked on a plan.You know my colors have changed,but that's not all,"Cell started to transform,until his face turned a light blue and he lost most of his insect- like qualities,"I don't have to absorb anything to reach my Perfect Form!"  
  
"How........I don't understand this..."Trunks trailed off,his forgotten fear resurfacing.  
  
Cell saw movement out of the corner of his eye.His tail lashed out,about to absorb the man that was hiding behind a building.The man had a large gun that was obviously meant to kill Cell.  
  
Before the Android's tail could pierce the man,a strong hand gripped it.Ray stood next to the frightened person with two fingers on his head.  
  
"Whew..That one was a bit close.Good thing I remembered Instant Transmission!"he exclaimed before disappearing.  
  
"That man...."the person Ray had just saved trailed off.  
  
"C'mon!We have to get out of here before Cell does something drastic!"  
  
The man felt someone tug on his arm and didn't have time to think before he was dragged away.  
  
-----  
  
"Cell,you do know that we've been informed about your plan,right?We know about the Dimensional Destroyer,"Trunks explained.  
  
"Then you know I can absorb everything,don't you?"Cell asked with a smirk,"I've already absorbed everyone you've fought in the past.Zaffiroth,Frieza,and many others.Now I am unstoppable!!"  
  
His tail pierced into the ground and several explosions went off around them.The ground started to break,and the sun began to brighten.  
  
"He's absorbing this dimension!!"Trunks shouted.  
  
"We have to protect ourselves!Go get Ray and that guy he saved,then pick up anyone you can!We have to forget about this dimension now!!!"Vegito called out.  
  
The sun faded out of existence,causing the entire world to go dark.Quickly,everyone grabbed as many humans as they could and grasped each other's hands.Then Ray and Vegito used Instant Transmission just as everything turned into nothingness....  
  
-----  
  
Ending Note:"Next chapter will be up tomorrow.Please review." 


	3. A New Ally?

Author's Note:"Thanks for the review.As promised,here's chapter 3."  
  
-----  
  
Chapter 3:A New Ally?  
  
Ray's Point of View  
  
We landed on the planet belonging to Kibitoshin.He looked at us and the humans knowingly,probably having watched it all.I turned around and saw Gokuay fall to his knees,his hand clenched into fists.The teenager's eyes started to water up,and tears started to fall to the ground.  
  
"Everything's gone....How could this happen!!!!!?"he shouted.  
  
He suddenly jumped to his feet and ran over to me,grabbing my shirt,"Why'd you let it happen!?I thought you were supposed to be a HERO!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
I looked down at the ground and closed my eyes,"I wouldn't have been able to stop him.He's too powerful for us to handle right now..."  
  
"Trunks,you said you sensed Cell.Is this your ability to feel an Android's presence,or did you feel his energy?"Kibitoshin asked.  
  
Gokuay let go of me and turned to Trunks.Trunks seemed deep in thought for a few seconds.  
  
"I never really thought about it.I've gotten so used to feeling an Android's presence that I've forgotten they don't HAVE energy.But,"he paused,thinking again,"what I felt was definitely energy."  
  
"Odd.I felt the same the thing.Maybe Cell is something more than an Android now?"I pondered.  
  
"He may as well be considered a demon,"Eighteen commented.  
  
"Close,"Kibitoshin said,"But he's not quite a demon either.Cell has become what Kais have feared for countless generations...The Dimension Destroyer."  
  
I heard a gun shot and sighed,"They're still going at it,even after their dimension was destroyed."  
  
"You go and shut them up.You're the scariest looking out of all of us,"Trunks said.  
  
I glared at him,but walked over to where we had left the few humans we managed to save.There were only ten,seven men and three women.Each was wearing differently colored armor.  
  
"That monster was probably one of your weapons!!"a man on one side shouted.  
  
"Why would we want to destroy the entire world!!?"a man on the other side shot back.  
  
"Ahem."  
  
"You people are so twisted,I wouldn't be surprised if you wanted to destroy the UNIVERSE!!!"  
  
"AHEM!"  
  
"You aren't making any sense!!If we wanted to destroy the Universe,it'd destroy us too!"  
  
"Gr...SHUT UP!!!!"I shouted.  
  
Everyone promptly stopped bickering and looked at me.  
  
"Look at yourselves!Your entire dimension was just destroyed and you're at each other's throats!Don't you understand that you're the last ones alive?Everyone and everything else is gone,"I said.  
  
They looked down at the ground,all but one.I recognized him as the man I saved from Cell's tail.  
  
"Your name is Ray,right?"he asked,walking up to me.  
  
"Well...Yeah.How do you know?"I questioned.  
  
He reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture,"An ancestor of mine trained you many years ago.Here's a picture."  
  
I accepted it and looked it over.Sure enough,it was the old man that had taught me how to use my energy.  
  
"So you're this man's descendant,huh?Why do you seem so happy that you found me?"  
  
"Stories about you and your friends have been passed down in my family.It seems my ancestor enjoyed your group the most out of his pupils.I was wanting you to join my resistance group."  
  
"Resistance group?Resistance again what?"  
  
"For the past hundred years,our world has been at war.The two continents are feuding for some reason,which I still don't understand.When I noticed that the war would only lead to both continents being destroyed,I started a resistance group called the 'Dragon Warriors'.We fight for peace between the two continents."  
  
"That's a noble cause,but don't you think it's a bit late for recruiting?"  
  
He chuckled,"I suppose so."  
  
Out of curiosity,I expanded my senses to check his energy.My jaw dropped when I realized he was stronger than Kid Buu.  
  
"Hm?What is it?"he asked.  
  
"Uh...I..just remembered something.I'll be right back,"I replied.  
  
He blinked in confusion,but shrugged it off as I walked away.Kibitoshin,Fang,and Old Kai were exchanging information on the Dimensional Destroyer while the others either sparred,or simply talked.  
  
"I see you stopped the argument,"Kibitoshin said,looking up from their conversation.  
  
"Yeah...and I noticed something too,"I stated.  
  
"Noticed what?"  
  
"There's one guy over there that's stronger than Kid Buu...."  
  
"WHAT!?"everyone shouted.  
  
"Show him to me,"Kibitoshin said.  
  
I nodded and lead him back to where the humans were.  
  
"The guy with the brown hair with that weird head piece that has Dragon ears,"I pointed out.  
  
"Ah,I see...."Kibitoshin trailed off as he closed his eyes,obviously feeling for the man's energy,"You're right,he is stronger than Kid Buu was...If my senses do not deceive me,he is part of the legendary race known Dracor-jin.But........I thought they were extinct.There planet was supposed to have been wiped out by a Super Nova.Er...Not your attack,of course.But a normal Super Nova."  
  
"Dracor-jin....I think we just found a new ally."  
  
-----  
  
Ending Note:"Next chapter will be up tomorrow.Please review." 


	4. The Plan

Author's Note:"The new guy is from the video game series 'Suikoden'. Not his race, just the character. There's also a slight crossover with the game 'Final Fantasy 7'.Anyway, enjoy."  
  
-----  
  
Chapter 4:The Plan  
  
Gokuay's Point of View  
  
I sat with my head in my hands,looking down at the ground.I heard the others talking about something called a 'Dracor-jin',but I didn't pay any attention to them.My mind was somewhere else.  
  
'The Earth....No,the entire Universe I know is gone.Everyone and everything doesn't exist anymore....But they're talking and laughing like it didn't even happen.I thought they were heroes?'I thought,looking up at the others.  
  
They had introduced a man named 'Futch',and called him a Dracor-jin.It had something to do with an extinct race with the ability to summon Dragons.But I still wasn't interested in that.I was interested in getting an explanation.Why had they let Cell absorb the dimension?  
  
With a sigh,I got to my feet and walked over to the group.Now they were discussing what Cell's next target would be.I wanted to demand why they were TALKING about it instead of DOING something,but I kept my mouth shut.  
  
"How many dimensions has Cell absorbed?"Ray asked.  
  
"My guess is two.The one you witnessed,and the one from which Trunks came,"the being I had figured out was Kibitoshin replied.  
  
"Any idea where he's heading next?"Trunks questioned,seemingly unworried about his dimension.  
  
"Yes,I believe he's going to a dimension where humans have found a way to be as strong as Saiyans and Tororins.In that dimension, one man went mad and used something called the 'Black Materia' to try to destroy the world.He was defeated by a group much like yourselves.My point is,there are creatures there that rival the power of even Shenrunga,"Kibitoshin answered.  
  
"Wow,I never knew such a thing could exist...."Gohan trailed off,"So,if he is going there,how do we cut him off?"  
  
The being they had called Old Kai,or Elder Kai,cleared his throat,"Leave that to me.I know all of the ancient Kai techniques,including dimension travel."  
  
"I'm coming too,"I stated.  
  
Everyone turned to me.  
  
"What are you talking about?You're not st--"Eighteen started.  
  
"Don't say I'm not strong enough!!!"I shouted,"I've trained night and day for the past ten years!!I think I have the right to at least TRY and fight Cell!!"  
  
Eighteen was about to say something,but Ray held up his hand.His eyes met mine,and I suddenly felt like crawling under a boulder.After a few moments,he smirked at me.  
  
"Fine,if you wanna come,then we'll let you.Just don't get yourself hurt,got it?It would be stupid for you to die at such a young age,especially since the Dragonballs are no more,"he said.  
  
I nodded in agreement and sat down.For once,I didn't feel helpless.Maybe it was because I was surrounded by the strongest beings the Universe had ever known.Or maybe....maybe it was the confidence that shined in everyone's eyes.  
  
-----  
  
"Dimensional Door,hear my request.Open the path,and accept your guests!The Universe has shook,but this dance must cook."  
  
I blinked in confusion as the Old Kai did a strange dance and chanted an incantation.After a few minutes,which seemed like years,a glowing spot appeared in the middle of the circle Old Kai had danced in.  
  
"There it is.It should lead to the place where the True Legendary Ones are.From there,you can access any dimension ever created,"he said,"But be careful.Some of the portals are incomplete,and could lead you to a place of horror."  
  
"Venerable Elder,please stop trying to scare them.They are,after all,our only hope,"Kibitoshin stated.  
  
"Ha ha.Yes,yes.Now,what are you waiting for?Get going!"Elder Kai exclaimed.  
  
For a moment,I looked back.The group of humans wasn't far away,and I could clearly see their faces.One man with black hair caught my attention.His brown eyes were focused on the ground,and his mouth was curved in a frown.I recognized him from my nightmares.  
  
"You...."I trailed off,barely a whisper,"You're the one that killed my parents...."  
  
Suddenly overcome by rage,I clenched my fists and started to shake.I could feel the anger coursing through my veins as the man looked up.That's when I noticed that my energy was causing a tremor that affected everyone around me.When the anger became too much,I flew at the man and took him to the ground.  
  
"You're the one that killed them!!You're the one that made me grow up without parents!!!!HOW COULD YOU!!!?"I demanded,pulling my fist back.  
  
"W-What?I-I-I only did what I was ordered to do!"the man's voice was trembling with fear.  
  
I looked into his eyes and saw tears forming,"Following orders?You were following ORDERS!?If I ordered you to cut your hand off,would you do it!!?"  
  
"P-Please....I was threatened!I was told that if I didn't,my family would be killed...."  
  
I growled and threw my fist forward.The man closed his eyes,bracing himself for my punch.His muscles tightened and he started to shake worse.But at the last second,I managed to stop myself.  
  
"I....I don't want to be like you....I don't want to be a murderer........"  
  
My tears started to fall again.The man opened his eyes and struggled out from underneath me.A hand gripped my shoulder,and I soon recognized the voice of Eighteen.  
  
"It's okay,kid....You did the right thing,"she said.  
  
"You see what war does?"Ray's voice asked,"It brings nothing but death.Don't you people see the error in your ways?"  
  
There were a few mumbles from the humans as Eighteen helped me to my feet.I wiped my eyes and thanked her before walking back over to the portal.  
  
"You all right?"Trunks asked.  
  
"Y-Yeah,I'm fine,"I replied,still a bit shaky.  
  
Old Kai whispered something to Ray that made his face pale.I was confused by this,but decided to ask later.Everyone said their goodbyes.But just as we were about to step through the portal,Kibitoshin handed something to Trunks.He called it an 'Interdimensional Communication Device',or I.C.D for short.It would allow us to communicate with them no matter where we were.  
  
After we thanked him,we headed into the portal.Ray,Trunks,Zapland,Vegito,Gohan,Fang,Futch,Buu,Seventeen,Eighteen,Tit us,Dart, Miles,Goten,and myself were ready to take on the biggest threat ever known.  
  
-----  
  
Ending Note:"The real crossover begins in the next chapter, which will be up tomorrow. Please review." 


	5. New Found Power

Author's Note:"Here's chapter 5."  
  
-----  
  
Chapter 5:New Found Power  
  
Third Person  
  
The group of fifteen walked out of the portal,their faces showing obvious curiosity.Buu looked around,his large grin faltering when he noticed something.  
  
"Where is candy?Buu come on trip and he find nothing!"the large creature exclaimed.  
  
"There's nothing here.All there is are those weird machines over there.How dull,"Seventeen said.  
  
"It's odd....There's a thick layer of dust over everything,but no one's been here in approximately ten billion years.Since dust is ninety nine and nine-tenths dead skin,it's impossible for it to layer up this thick even in that amount of time,"Gohan stated.  
  
Ray chuckled,"You look like the son of Goku,but you don't sound like it."  
  
Gohan grinned in reply.Trunks walked over to one of two large machines.It looked like a giant casket of some sort,but with a glass lid.The glass was covered with dust,making it impossible to see inside.So the Saiyan used his arm to wipe it away.What he saw inside made him gasp and stumble back.  
  
"What's up,Murasakige?"Ray asked.  
  
"I....I think I just found my clone...."Trunks trailed off,not noticing his nickname.  
  
With a confused expression,Vegito looked into the glass and grunted in surprise.Inside was a person with lavender hair and many of Trunks's other characteristics.The person had his eyes closed,and seemed to either be dead or peacefully asleep.  
  
"This must be that....True Legendary One the Old Kai told us about,"Vegito guessed,"The other guy must be in that one."  
  
Ray walked over to the other machine and wiped away the dust.His mouth curved slightly down when he saw what looked like a clone of himself.  
  
"This is stupid,"he muttered,"Hardly anything makes sense anymore!"  
  
Fang brought his hand up to his chin,"So this is where power is extracted from the True Legendary Ones....To think I believed this place was guarded by some sort of monster.It appears the Holy Ones didn't think the place needed a security system."  
  
"So that settles it,"Gokuay said,"Ray and Trunks are the descendants of the True Legendary Ones."  
  
Trunks slightly chuckled to himself,"Figures.Now we have even more of a burden.Not only is our Universe relying on us,but every single dimension is too."  
  
"You guys should feel honored,"Vegito said.  
  
Ray smirked and closed his eyes for a moment,"I feel tired."  
  
"We should forget about it for now.Our main priority is stopping Cell,"Gohan reminded them.  
  
"Quit acting so serious,"Trunks ran a hand through his hair,"You should have noticed by now that it's like time has stopped here.When we leave,it'll be like a few seconds have passed in the normal world.So we have enough time to prepare ourselves."  
  
Gohan sighed and closed his eyes,"I guess you're right.No point in making haste while we're here."  
  
"Exactly.Though now that I think about it...it might be a stupid thing to try and communicate with the others using the I.C.D.It would take about a year for them to respond to a question because of the difference in time,"Trunks stated.  
  
"Then...What can we do?"Gokuay asked.  
  
He immediately regretted it as everyone around him smirked.It was a dangerous thing to see.  
  
"We're going to turn you into a Super Saiyarorin,"Ray replied.  
  
-----  
  
Gokuay threw a punch toward Vegito,but missed badly.The fused Saiyan ducked under the punch and brought his knee up into Gokuay's stomach.The Saiyarorin bent forward with a groan,the blow causing his feet to leave the ground.As Vegito pulled away, Gokuay fell to the ground,clutching his stomach.  
  
"Pathetic,"Vegito grunted.  
  
Ray and Trunks shared a glance with each other and nodded.To reach a Super level,it often took anger.  
  
"Maybe....we should have left you to die on Earth,"Ray said.  
  
Gokuay slowly pushed himself to his feet,looking at his ancestor in disbelief.  
  
"It's obvious you're not able to help us,"Trunks added.  
  
"But..."Gokuay trailed off,uncertain of what was going on.  
  
"They're right.I don't know why I decided to train you,"Eighteen stated.  
  
The Saiyarorin blinked in confusion.Were they really saying that?  
  
"Now I understand why your parents died,"Ray didn't want to continue,but knew it was needed,"Because you were too weak to protect them.You were too much of a coward!!"  
  
Gokuay felt like his heart shattered then.He looked at the ground,his eyes starting to tear up.But his aura started to become visible.It danced around him like silver fire.  
  
'That's it kid,just a bit more,'Eighteen thought.  
  
'Push yourself.I know you can do it,'Ray thought,"What are you going to do?Cry like a small child?"  
  
'Uh-oh...Ray's taking a page from Zaffiroth's book now.Gokuay might blast us all,'Trunks thought,"He's right.You are a coward."  
  
The silver aura started to change as a soft wind blew in this closed off area.Half of Gokuay's aura became orange,while the other half was gold.His hair stood in spikes,flashing from its normal black,to orange,to gold,and back again.One of his eyes started to change,slowly becoming a light green.  
  
The anger and sadness became too much.The teenager started to scream with rage and pain as his aura intensified.The wind his energy created became stronger,blowing some of the others back.  
  
"What....How's he doing that?"the Dracor-jin,Futch,asked.  
  
"He's transforming into a...Super Saiyarorin!!"Gohan exclaimed.  
  
Gokuay's hair became orange around the outside,while in the center it became gold.His muscles bulged much more now that he had become a Super Saiyarorin,the second one ever known.  
  
"Who's weak now!?"he demanded,glaring at the others.  
  
Ray smirked and started to clap his hands.The others followed suit.Gokuay paused for a moment,before realization hit him.He smiled slightly,looking at the aura that blazed around him.  
  
"Congratualtions.I hope you know I didn't mean any of those things,"Ray said.  
  
"Same here,"Trunks and Eighteen added.  
  
Gokuay nodded and continued to examine himself with awe,"I've done it....!!!"  
  
-----  
  
Ending Note:"I'll be putting two chapters up very soon,most likely tomorrow.Please review." 


	6. Another Dimension Lost

Author's Note:"Thanks for the review.There's a crossover starting in this chapter with the game Final Fantasy 7.Anyway,I've decided to put two chapters up today,so enjoy."  
  
-----  
  
Chapter 6:Another Dimension Lost  
  
Vegito's Point of View  
  
"Even if we were to go and fight Cell,exactly how do we get there?The only portal I see is the one we came through to get here,"I pointed out.  
  
"Should have thought to ask that sooner,"Trunks said.  
  
"Maybe if we ask real nice,the True Legendary Ones will open a portal for us,"Seventeen said sarcastically.  
  
"He's right,"Fang stated,surprising me,"To reach to a place beyond our dimension,it must first pass the test of the True Legendary Ones.To pass the test,you have to tell them your motives."  
  
I turned to Ray,"We'll leave that up to you.You are,after all,the descendant of one of them."  
  
He rolled his eyes,"Like that has anything to do with it.Why don't you try,Trunks?"  
  
"I've never been very good at explaining myself.Every time I did as a child,I'd get punished anyway,"Trunks replied.  
  
Zapland sighed,"I will do it."  
  
He walked over to the two machines and stared at them for a moment.Eventually,he turned back around and shrugged.  
  
"I am not one to talk much,"he said simply.  
  
We all shook our heads and turned to Fang.He nodded and took Zapland's place.  
  
"True Legendary Ones,it is I,the Divine Dragon.I ask that you lessen your power to one dimension,for the Dimensional Destroyer has returned.We wish to stop him with those that carry your blood in their veins,so grant us passage,"he said.  
  
The machines started to glow and vibrate.A strange buzzing noise filled our ears as the energy in the room started to change.With a loud noise,another glowing portal appeared.  
  
"This better be the right one,"I muttered.  
  
"The True Legendary Ones don't make mistakes,"Fang stated.  
  
-----  
  
We appeared in the middle of a large mountain range.There were strange red and blue flying monsters,along with small green creatures.Besides that,there was the occasional Dragon and floating blue things.  
  
"This dimension seems odd....I can feel Cell's energy a few miles in that direction,"Trunks pointed in the direction he meant,"There's one more rather large energy there as well."  
  
"I hope this old sword of mine can help you,"Futch stated,holding up his large sword.  
  
"Let us be on our way.It is odd enough being a different dimension,"Zapland said.  
  
Trunks smirked,"Now you know how I felt."  
  
"I can second that,"I added.  
  
"Same here,"Gohan stated.  
  
We walked down the path in the direction Trunks had pointed to,not wanting to fly because Cell would sense us.The monsters were a bit pesky,but nothing we couldn't handle.They were about as strong as the original Cell in his 'Perfect Form'.  
  
Eventually,we came to a small town.There was a large,dark mansion near where we entered.The rest of the buildings were two stories high at the most,and seemed almost identical except for a few differences.In the middle of the town was a well.Beside it stood Cell and a man with spiky blonde hair.For a second,I though it was another Super Saiyan.  
  
"We've found our prey,"Fang pointed out.  
  
"Yeah,and someone else too.What's he thinking,challenging Cell by himself?"Ray asked.  
  
"It's obvious he's strong,and he wants to protect this place as much as we do,"Gohan stated.  
  
The man with blonde hair pulled out a sword that reminded me of the Ultimasamune that Ray had used once,except it was much larger.It was a translucent blue with red at the middle of the base,and had to be held with both hands.  
  
"He's going to do something stupid...."Ray trailed off,shaking his head,"We'd better help."  
  
We all nodded and flew to where Cell was.Now wasn't the time to worry about him sensing our energy.When we landed,the blonde guy looked around at us.  
  
"More enemies?"he questioned.  
  
"No,allies,"Trunks answered.  
  
"Well,well,well.If it isn't Gohan and his little troop.I was wondering if you would ever find me,"Cell taunted.  
  
"Heh...Like we'd actually let you get away with absorbing our dimension,"Gohan shot back.  
  
"We'll explain later,"I said when the blonde guy was about to ask a question.  
  
Those of us that could power up went as high as we could go.Cell only smirked and watched.It was odd.I couldn't understand why he'd be so arrogant when he was about to be attacked by fifteen of the strongest warriors ever known,and one that we didn't know about.To our surprise,the guy with the large sword didn't hesitate to help us in our attack.But we soon learned why Cell had been smirking.  
  
Out of the corner of my eye,I saw what looked like a tail stuck in the ground.Then I noticed that Cell's tail was missing.Having seen me notice this,Cell started to laugh and used his energy to push us all away.  
  
"Darn!It's too late!"I exclaimed.  
  
"That's right.I knew you were all coming,so I used my tail to begin absorbing this dimension while I waited for you.It should be over for this Universe in only a matter of seconds!!!!!"Cell laughed.  
  
Ray growled and fired a beam of energy back the way we came.I grabbed the guy with the sword and the rest of us linked hands before Ray and I used Instant Transmission.We stopped just as his blast collided with a mountain next to the portal.As the dimension started to show signs of destruction,we stepped through it.  
  
-----  
  
"What just happened?"the guy that had introduced himself as Cloud Strife asked.  
  
Ray sighed and started to explain as simply as he could that the dimension we had just been in was no longer in existence.Cloud was surprised,to say the least,and kept muttering something about his friends and a celebration.But once he realized that we needed help,he immediately agreed.  
  
-----  
  
Ending Note:"On to the next chapter." 


	7. Warriors of the Universe!

Author's Note:"Here's the second chapter of the day."  
  
-----  
  
Chapter 7:Warriors of the Universe!  
  
Ray's Point of View  
  
"Should we head back and tell the others what happened?"Gohan asked.  
  
"Probably.Besides,we need to know Cell's next target,"I replied,"You coming?"  
  
"Of course,"Cloud answered,"I need to know what's going on,too."  
  
We nodded and walked back to the portal that lead to Kibitoshin's planet.The ones that were there looked at us expectantly,but frowned when we shook our heads.After a few introductions,we started to talk about strategy.  
  
"It's obvious that Cell is expecting everything we do.Like he predicts everything before carrying it out,"Kibitoshin said.  
  
"Then,can't we predict what HE'S going to do?"I questioned.  
  
"To do that,we'd need the help of one of the Holy Ones,"he replied.  
  
'You rang?'a voice in my head asked.  
  
"Oh yeah....I forgot about you,Hawk,"I said.  
  
Everyone smiled for once,realizing who I was talking to.  
  
'It has been quite some time,Ray.I've lost count of how many years ago it was that you last used my power.I hear you have a bit of trouble?'  
  
"Yeah....I'm sure you've seen that the Dimensional Destroyer is coming back.Cell's already got the power of three dimensions and counting.We tried to stop him,but he seems to know what'll happen every time."  
  
'Ah,I see.That is quite a dilemma....The only thing I suggest is a gathering at the Dimension of Dragons.Bring all those that intend to fight.There,we can discuss our next move.'  
  
"Whatever you say,"I felt his energy leave,"He said we need to meet at the Dimension of Dragons,and bring everyone that intends to fight.We'll discuss what to do there."  
  
"I believe this calls for everyone that at least got near the finals of the Afterlife Tournament,don't you?"Kibitoshin asked with a smile.  
  
"Good idea.We could even go from dimension to dimension to get new recruits that want to help us,"I said.  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me,"Trunks stated.  
  
So,within a short period of time,warriors from every quadrant of the Universe were gathered in the large dimension Trunks and I had trained in for several years.Among them were several that I had fought in the Afterlife Tournament.One was the tall,green,stoic Pikkon.Despite his quiet and seemingly docile nature,he was a powerful warrior that had almost managed to beat me once,and even beat Goku every once in awhile.Another was a legendary Earthling by the name of Olibu.He was literally what legends were made of.He was a muscular,tall,blonde human with enough strength to move mountains.Several legends had originated on Earth about the mighty warrior,though they were often off a little.  
  
Then there was Goku,Vegeta,and the others.They were all ecstatic to be back in the 'Protect the Universe' game.Goku and Vegeta had even regrown their tails and made it to Super Saiyan Four.  
  
Finally,there were those we truthfully hadn't expected.Acording to Kibitoshin,a fighting force had changed their evil ways and been given a chance to prove themselves.Vegeta had been extremely angered when we learned that it was none other than the Ginyu Force.Guldo,Recoome,Burter,Jeice,and Captain Ginyu.  
  
"I thought Captain Ginyu had been turned into a frog on Namek?"I asked Goku.  
  
"From what I know,when he was killed by the Androids a long time ago,he found his body with the frog still in it.Somehow,he managed to use the Body Change technique,"Goku replied.  
  
"Oh...I understand now....I think."  
  
"Give us a G!Give us an I!Give us an N!Give us a Y!Give us a U!!Put it together and what does it spell!!!?"the five 'warriors' shouted,"GINYU!!!!!Because we are....THE GINYU FORCE!!!!"  
  
"LET ME GO KAKAROT!I'LL KILL THEM ALL OVER AGAIN!!!!"Vegeta shouted,struggling to get away from Goku.  
  
I smacked my forehead,"THESE are our ALLIES?We're doomed...."  
  
Trunks chuckled and crossed his arms,"Better than teaming with a toddler,I suppose."  
  
I glanced at him,then back at the posing Ginyu Force,"I don't know....I think a toddler could take all five of 'em,myself."  
  
"Probably,"he said with a smirk,"I meant to ask you,why'd you turn pale when Old Kai whispered to you?"  
  
"He happened to bring up the subject of our....agreement with him one hundred and ten years ago so he'd give us the Mystic Power Up,"I replied.  
  
"Agreement....?Oh...that...."  
  
"Alia's gonna kill us when we tell her she's gotta kiss that old relic..."  
  
"Best not to think about it....We'll deal with our bleeding ears AFTER she screams at us."  
  
"Heh...Good idea."  
  
"Kakarot,if you don't let me go NOW,I will kill you with them!"Vegeta exclaimed,still struggling against Goku.  
  
"Vegeta!If you kill the Ginyu Force,what--"  
  
"AGAIN,Kakarot.Kill them AGAIN."  
  
"Right.If you kill the Ginyu Force AGAIN,what would Bulma say?Better yet,what would she SCREAM?"  
  
"You have a point....Fine,fine.Let me go.I won't kill the blundering idiots."  
  
I shook my head at Vegeta as he,once again,tried to go after the Ginyu Force and kill them,AGAIN,once Goku let go of him.  
  
"Trunks?How can that man be your father?"  
  
"Truthfully?I don't know,"Trunks replied.  
  
We laughed when Vegeta managed to fire a Big Bang Attack toward the Ginyu Force,but missed and hit Vegito.  
  
"Normally...I'd want to kill you for hitting me with that.But you're half of me from a different timeline,so I'm conflicted right now,"Vegito said,looking to be deep in thought.  
  
"I usually picture myself as right on the edge of insanity,but I think we're the sanest ones here right now,"I stated.  
  
"I think I know what you mean...."Trunks trailed off,nodding in agreement.  
  
-----  
  
Ending Note:"The next chapter will be up tomorrow.Please review." 


	8. Inspirational Speech

Author's Note:"Thanks for the review.Only one chapter today.Enjoy."  
  
-----  
  
Chapter 8:Inspirational Speech  
  
Trunks's Point of View  
  
I looked out over the many heads that had crowded together with awe.Never had I seen so many halos gathered together except at the Afterlife Tournament.  
  
"I haven't seen so many dead guys gathered in one place in my entire life....Er,afterlife,"I said.  
  
"That's true,"Ray agreed,"Except that one time monsters tried to attack Dragon City and we had to exterminate them."  
  
"Those were bodies.I'm talking about spirits,"I pointed it out,"But that was quite a time."  
  
"Heh heh...They had to build a bon fire for that occasion."  
  
"Sad thing is....it may happen again....But this time,it won't be our opponents that drop."  
  
"Don't talk like that,Murasakige..It's bad enough knowing that I might fail again."  
  
I closed my eyes,"Do you really think we're enough?Even if we are the descendants of the True Legendary Ones....we could destroy what we're trying to protect,like what we were afraid of.Think about it,everything our powers showed has come true.Kid Buu was destroyed by a fusion,a teenager from the future showed up,our old enemies returned,and an Evil Shenrunga appeared."  
  
"Not everything has happened.Cell hasn't killed Sarah or Ashley,and it's not going to happen.How can he kill them?We've all already died of old age.Except Eighteen,Vegito,Buu,Fang,Gokuay,Futch,and Cloud.In those 'dreams' we had,the person he killed was alive.So, there's nothing to worry about."  
  
I opened my eyes and glanced at him,"Then why are we afraid to fight him?"  
  
".........."  
  
".........."  
  
"I don't know anymore,"Ray replied.  
  
-----  
  
"When is he going to get here?I'm tired of waiting!"Vegito exclaimed.  
  
"Watch it,Vegito!You're about to be bad-mouthing a Holy One,"I warned.  
  
"I have just spoken with Tasar.He says they will arrive in a moment,"Zapland stated.  
  
"What can we do while we wait?I'm getting bored,"Titus said.  
  
"You,Dart,Goten,and Miles can get into one of your heated discussions about who's dumber,"Ray suggested with a smirk.  
  
Titus glared back,but with a smile on his face,Kibitoshin looked around at us with a bewildered expression.  
  
"You people are quite odd....Hundreds,thousands,maybe MILLIONS of Universes are resting on your shoulders,yet you joke around as if it were nothing!"he exclaimed,"How do you do it?"  
  
I shrugged,"I guess ya' get used to it."  
  
Immediately after I said that,a new energy entered the dimension.It seemed to have no limit in power,and a bright light accompanied it.Looking up,I saw an enormous golden Phoenix flying beside a golden Dragon.  
  
"Are those....the Holy Brothers?"I asked,shielding my eyes from the blinding light.  
  
*~Greetings mighty heroes of the Universe.~*  
  
"Where'd that voice come from?"Ray questioned.  
  
*~Unlike yourselves,we don't require actual words.What you are hearing is our will.~*  
  
The light diminished slightly,but we still couldn't look directly at them.Out of curiosity,I inspected their energy more thoroughly.  
  
"Amazing....Their energy is completely pure....Like it was cleansed of any outside influence,"I said.  
  
*~The two that hold the blood of the True Legendary Ones...step forward.~*  
  
Ray and I glanced at each other,nodded,and walked closer.The light seemed less intense as we got closer,which seemed strange at the time.  
  
*~Ah,we thought it would be you two.It is obvious that you are the successors,just looking at you.Quite impressive that you have grown so much.~*  
  
"What's the plan?We need to take Cell down--quick,"Ray said.  
  
*~Indeed,that is so.One hundred and ten years ago,while Kid Buu threatened the Universe,many great warriors fused to become Ultima.As we speak,Ultima is gathering power.He has become powerful enough to destroy Cell in his current form.But with every dimension absorbed,Cell gains more power.Already,he is beginning to take on the characteristics of the original Dimensional Destroyer.~*  
  
"What would happen if Cell takes on ALL of the characteristics?"I questioned.  
  
*~Then almost nothing would be able to stop him.He could easily crush Ultima,and every one of you combined.But,we do have a theory about Ultima.He isn't limited to those who fuse into him,meaning it doesn't matter how many of you fuse.We suggest that all of the humans,Saiyans,Tororins,and Saiyarorin there fuse into a new Ultima.One capable of destroying a dimension,but with complete control over his power.~*  
  
"Right.I just hope all of us can go into one body.That's a lot of emotions,and a whole lot of power,"Ray pointed out.  
  
*~Power is not an issue.As for emotions,you must cast your differences aside and fuse regardless.You can carry on with any feuds later.~*  
  
"Okay.Thank you,"we both said.  
  
The two golden creatures disappeared just as suddenly as they appeared.We turned to the others,who were already glaring at each other.  
  
"I REFUSE to fuse with Kakarot again!It was bad enough the first time we combined!!!"  
  
"Vegeta,it means we can save the Universe!"  
  
"I don't care,Kakarot!We're dead as it is,we don't have to worry about the dimensions any more!"  
  
"Here we go again,"I muttered,"Should we make a speech?"  
  
Ray sighed,"Looks like that's what it's going to take....I hate doing this.But,we are the descendants of the True Legendary Ones.If they won't listen to us,they won't listen to anybody."  
  
I shook my head and looked at the bickering group,"Listen up!!"  
  
Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over at us.They all had confused expressions,or angry in some cases.  
  
"Right now,we have to forget about our pasts,and worry about the present.Cell is going to absorb every dimension one by one,and get stronger each time.If we don't stop him,it'll be worse than any form of Majin Buu.Not even the evil Shenrunga was as much of a threat as Cell is right now,"Ray said.  
  
"In our veins is the blood of the two warriors that fought the Dimensional Destroyer once before.We are the successors to the name 'True Legendary Ones'.A long time ago,we promised ourselves that we would protect the Universe,no matter which Universe it was.Regardless of whether or not you fuse,we will still fight.Both of us had a time in our lives when we let fear control us,but not anymore!!Today,we make our stand.And today,Cell will be destroyed once and for all!"I exclaimed.  
  
"So,are you going to let fear control you?Or are you going to stand up and fight for what you've lost?"Ray asked.  
  
"For us,"we both stated,clenching our fists,"it's a fight!!!"  
  
"YEAH!!!!"everyone shouted,thrusting their fists in the air.  
  
I turned to Ray with a smirk,"We've still got it."  
  
-----  
  
Ending Note:"Chapter 9 will be up tomorrow.Please review." 


	9. Return of the Ultimate Warrior!

Author's Note:"The ultimate Fusion returns in this chapter..."  
  
-----  
  
Chapter 9:Return of the Ultimate Warrior!  
  
Third Person  
  
All of the warriors in the Dimension of Dragons began to power up.Some transformed into more powerful forms,others removed weighted training clothes,while the others were simply surrounded by blazing auras.Despite the immense strength of everyone,Trunks's mind raced for a way to make them stronger.  
  
"Everyone here needs to reach their maximum potential....How can we do that?"he thought out loud.  
  
"Mystic Power Up?"Ray suggested.  
  
"No,it may take too long....Unless...."Trunks trailed off,a slight smile on his face.  
  
"Unless we go to the place where the original True Legendary Ones are stored!Uh,right?"  
  
"Exactly.Since it's like time outside of that place stops,Cell can't do a thing while the others get their powers enhanced!"  
  
Ray nodded and they turned to the large group of fighters.After explaining their plan,everyone agreed and Ray,Vegito,Goku,and a few other creatures used the Instant Transmission technique to return to Kibitoshin's planet.  
  
"Hmmm....HA HA HA HA!!!!"Elder Kai laughed as he flipped through a comic book.  
  
His laughter became a shout of surprise as thousands of people appeared out of nowhere,causing the Kai to roll backwards.Upon stopping,he looked up and saw what happened.  
  
"What are you doing!?You're supposed to be fighting Cell!!"he shouted.  
  
"Well....you see...These two came up with the idea of you enhancing our powers!"Goku exclaimed,scratching the back of his neck.  
  
"Oh,I understand.It will take awhile,which means Cell could easily absorb several dimensions,"Elder Kai pointed out.  
  
"Not if we go to where you sent us with that portal.Time practically stops when we're there,"Trunks said.  
  
"AHA!You people are brilliant!!Yes,yes!If we go there,we won't have to worry about Cell or anything!!"  
  
They all headed to the portal Elder Kai had made and walked through.The room seemed to expand to fit all of the fighters as they sat down and concentrated.Those that had already received the Mystic Power Up sparred to pass the time.Because it was only Elder Kai doing the ceremony and enhancing,it took more than a day.But after it was over,all of their powers had increased dramatically.The Saiyans in the group regrew their tails and were able to reach Super Saiyan Four without mastering their Ougon Oozaru forms.The few Tororins in the group,some of which Ray and the others had never met,were able to reach Super Tororin Five.  
  
"Now we're ready!I know that there are at least two beings here who can't fuse,but I hope you'll still help us,"Ray said,turning to Eighteen and Buu.  
  
"I may not be able to fuse with you,but I can still fight like I used to,"Eighteen replied nonchalantly.  
  
Buu clapped his gloved hands together and grinned,"Buu help too!Buu make evil Cell dead!!"  
  
Trunks nodded,"Looks like we're ready!This will hopefully be the final battle against Cell.Today,it will be the end of him!"  
  
Everyone shouted in support,their auras showing off their new powers.  
  
"But wait....Cell will just absorb any dimension we try to fight him in.If that happens,we risk Ultima being absorbed,"Ray pointed out.  
  
"The True Legendary Ones hold more power than opening a path to dimensions,"Fang stated,"They can also create new ones.If we request one suitable for battle,but with no true power,then Cell won't be driven to absorbing it."  
  
"I see.Then we'll leave the request up to you,you seem to understand it better than the rest of us.Elder Kai,feel free to leave and leave the rest up to us,"Ray said.  
  
Elder Kai nodded,"I wish you all luck.May the descendants of the True Legendary Ones walk in the path of victory once more!!"  
  
The Kai walked back through the portal,stopping for a moment to hold up two fingers in a 'V',and disappeared.Fang walked over to the two machines that held the True Legendary Ones and closed his eyes.  
  
"Mighty warriors of the past,we request the creation of a new dimension.One void of life and suited for battle.There,we shall destroy the Dimensional Destroyer once and for all,"he said.  
  
Several lights started to glow,accompanied by an odd buzzing noise.Steam started to rise from the ground as everything started to shake.After everything ceased,a new portal appeared.They all looked at each other and nodded,before walking through the portal.  
  
-----  
  
"This place...is empty.How can that be?There is no such thing as an empty dimension!"Cell exclaimed,looking around at what looked like a desert,"Unless it was a trap...."  
  
"That's right!"  
  
Cell whirled around to come face to face with large group of fighters.His jaw dropped,realizing what he had gotten himself into.  
  
"Get used to this place,because it's where you'll be buried!!"Vegito shouted,"That is....if there's anything left of you!"  
  
"It's over Cell.Once we fuse,we won't stop our attack until you're dead.No matter how much it takes,"Ray stated.  
  
A glow suddenly enveloped the large group as they closed their eyes.The glow became brighter as they started to be pulled to each other.Cell shielded his eyes as a strong wind began to blow.Rocks lifted off the dry ground,eventually crumbling from the intense energy.Pillars of light shot from the sky,rotating around the area where the warriors once stood.Cell's feet dragged across the ground as he was nearly thrown back from the heavy wind.  
  
"What's going on!?What is this power!!!?"the evil creature demanded.  
  
The pillars of light disappeared as the ground started to shake.Slowly,the wind calmed to a gentle breeze and the few rocks remaining in the air fell to the ground.The dust that had been whipped up by the wind started to settle,replaced by blue bolts of electricity.A boot resembling that of a Saiyan's could be seen,followed by another.Finally,the entire figure could be seen.  
  
"I-I-Impossible...."Cell trailed off,his face showing fear for the first time in many decades.  
  
Ultima's deep blue eyes slowly opened as he looked up.A smirk crossed his features when his eyes fell on the trembling Cell.Blue electricity shot around his bright silver aura,showing he had surpassed most beings in the mortal realm.The fusion's muscles were much larger than when he had fought the evil Kid Buu,and his aura seemed much more violent.  
  
"Hello,Cell.We meet at last.For the past one hundred and ten years,I have looked forward to this meeting between us.I could sense your evil intentions from Limbo ever since I fought that small pink one,"he stated,"Tell me,how long have you planned for this?"  
  
Regaining his composure,Cell smirked back at the fusion,"Ever since hearing the story of the original Dimensional Destroyer.Do you realize that the Dimensional Destroyer was the ultimate power?It wasn't a being,but rather a transformation that only the most powerful creatures could reach."  
  
"Yet he was killed by the True Legendary Ones,was he not?If you recall,the True Legendary Ones had so much power,they made the very fabric of every thing in existence nearly rip apart,"Ultima pointed out,"Take this dimension fort instance.If this were any other dimension,it would have been completely destroyed the moment I was formed here.That's because I hold the blood of not only the True Legendary Ones,but also every other great fighter our Universe has ever known."  
  
"Except for a few.It seems those two couldn't fuse,could they?"Cell asked,pointing over Ultima's shoulder.  
  
Ultima turned his head slightly,thinking Cell was pointing out Buu and Eighteen.Instead,Gokuay and Cloud stood there.Eighteen and Buu were further back.  
  
"Oh,now I understand.They must have pictured a different fusion than what I am.It doesn't matter,the five of us will easily crush you here and now,"Ultima stated.  
  
His aura expanded,covering a very large area and even pushing Cell back.After the short show of power,Ultima decided to make the first attack.  
  
-----  
  
Ending Note:"As always, the next chapter will be up tomorrow.Please review." 


	10. Fierce Battle

Author's Note:"Enjoy chapter 10."  
  
-----  
  
Chapter 10:Fierce Battle  
  
Gokuay's Point of View  
  
My jaw dropped as the fusion known as Ultima exchanged blows with Cell.Neither being missed a single beat,seeming to be in complete rhythm with each other.Not a single punch or kick made contact.  
  
"Amazing,"I couldn't help but say.  
  
"I'm not going to stand around and watch someone fight one of my battles!"Cloud exclaimed,drawing the large blade he called the 'Ultima Weapon'.  
  
I couldn't help but think what a coincidence it was that the weapon was called that.I powered up,my hair standing into orange and golden spikes,before following him.Out of the corner of my eye,I saw Buu and Eighteen charging as well.With the four of us and Ultima fighting him,Cell didn't stand a chance.  
  
The four of us that weren't fusions grabbed Cell's arms and legs as Ultima pounded mercilessly on him.Every blow had the added impact of energy.But just before one punch landed,Cell managed to rip his arm from my grasp and block the attack.Cloud was forced back by a blast of energy,causing him to slide back first along the ground.The leg he had been holding was used to kick Eighteen in the side of the head,then Cell grabbed Buu and threw him into Ultima.The impact sent the two back a few hundred yards.  
  
"Even five on one,you fools don't stand a chance against the Dimensional Destroyer!"Cell laughed.  
  
Seeming to lose his intelligence,Cloud tightened his grip on the Ultima Weapon and dashed forward.With a shout,the human jumped into the air and brought his sword down.It surprised me when Cell let out a cry of pain as Cloud jumped back.  
  
'I didn't know humans were capable of enough strength to be able to hurt Cell....Other dimensions are certainly different than ours,'I thought.  
  
I jumped in surprised when a red light exploded around Cloud.He held his blade out vertically as the tip started to glow.After a few seconds,he ran forward and drove the sword into Cell multiple times.Again and again,the Ultima Weapon was driven through Cell's artificial skin.After countless slashes,Cloud jumped into the air and was surrounded by a bright white light and stayed suspended in the air for a few seconds.Then he came down,the Ultima Weapon digging into Cell once more.  
  
"Wow...I've never seen anything like THAT before!"I exclaimed as Cloud jumped back in time to avoid Cell's tail.  
  
"It's called Omnislash.That's the strongest thing I have right now,"Cloud said.  
  
I jumped to the side as Cell's tail pierced through the ground where I had been standing.An explosion shook the ground as Ultima released an enormous energy blast.It created a large crater,but barely did anything to Cell.The two started to fight each other once more,with neither one gaining an advantage.I was about to charge back into the battle when Eighteen held out her arm and stopped me.  
  
"Ultima will be able to handle it for now.We have to wait for the right moment.There's no use in getting ourselves killed at a time like this,"she stated.  
  
I nodded,"Okay.But....what if we aren't enough to stop Cell,Eighteen?"  
  
A slight smile graced her lips,one of the few times I ever saw her smile,"You don't have to worry about that,kid.Knowing Ray and Trunks,they've got a plan no matter what happens here."  
  
"You mean like Trunks did in your dimension's timeline?'If I don't beat the Androids,I'll go back in time and kill them!',right?"I asked jokingly.  
  
Her smile dropped as she turned back to the battle,"Something like that."  
  
Realizing my mistake,I clamped my hands over my mouth,"I'm sorry Eighteen!I...didn't mean to bring up THAT past!!"  
  
She shook her head,"....That's okay...."  
  
My arms dropped back to my sides as I stared at her.Every time I had brought up the past,it earned me a punch in the face,a kick in the shin,or a blast to the gut.But for some reason,Eighteen seemed different the moment Trunks and the others showed up that day.  
  
I turned my attention back to the battle and watched Ultima release a powerful Kamehameha.But Cell was able to counter it with his own.In the end,the two attacks cancelled each other out and the hand-to-hand battle started again.  
  
"How can they move so fast?"Cloud asked,turning to Eighteen,"You seem to be the most knowledgeable out of the group."  
  
"It's something you might not be able to comprehend yet,but..."  
  
She started to explain how every living organism had energy deep inside it,and how that energy could be harnessed to do amazing things.When she made certain points,it was as if Ultima tried to prove it somehow.When she brought up energy blasts,Ultima would release a special attack.And when Eighteen brought up flying,Cell would be thrown in the air and quickly followed.  
  
"Interesting,"was all Cloud said.  
  
Buu gripped his shoulder,"You see how they make each other go BOOM into ground?They try and make each other dead!!Buu really like it when evil,stupid creature is dead!"  
  
"No offense,but you used to be evil too,"Eighteen pointed out.  
  
"Look who talking!"Buu growled,"At least Buu not stupid!"  
  
I covered my mouth to hide the laugh that almost escaped.Cloud just shook his head,probably not understanding our way of handling a big battle.Something my father told me came to mind.It was what he called 'Ray and Trunks's Words of Wisdom',and had been told to him by the two it was named after.  
  
"When it seems like everything is going to end,even life itself,it's important to joke around.Otherwise,you become dull and people will want to stay away from you.But sometimes it's good when people are away from you....Or is it the other way around?Forget it,just never give up!"  
  
I laughed slightly at the memory.After meeting Ray and Trunks,I could picture them being confused like that.  
  
"SUPER NOVA HA!!!!"  
  
The shout was followed by a large explosion and heavy wind.I covered my eyes to block the dust.As everything calmed down,Ultima smirked and looked at the large crater his attack had made.  
  
"C'mon Cell,show yourself.I know you're far from defeated,"the fusion said.  
  
"BEHIND YOU!!!"I shouted.  
  
Ultima looked back and jumped into the air,barely dodging an enormous green blast.Cell lowered to the ground behind him and smirked.  
  
"Now do you get it?I'm unstoppable with this new power,"he stated.  
  
"True,you are fast,"Ultima turned around,"And quite powerful when compared to others.But you see,Cell....When compared to me,you're nothing,"he smirked and narrowed his eyes,"I've been holding back this entire time!"  
  
-----  
  
Ending Note:"Slight cliffhhanger, but the next chapter will be up tomorrow.Please review." 


	11. Ascended Super Fusion

Author's Note:"Sorry about the short delay. To make up for it, I'll put up two chapters today.Enjoy."  
  
-----  
  
Chapter 11:Ascended Super Fusion  
  
Ultima's Point of View  
  
I watched in satisfaction as Cell's eyes widened.He couldn't understand that I had been holding back most of my power,and it scared him.There was nothing more satisfying than seeing the Dimensional Destroyer,the strongest mortal evil ever known,back away in fear.  
  
"What's wrong,Cell?Are you realizing that you're about to be punished?"I asked,"Time has gone by,never stopping.Many evils have risen to try and take away what others have worked for.But each time there was a new evil,there was a new hero.Maybe now you're beginning to comprehend the error you made when you came up with this plan.You didn't factor me in.Let me give you a short lesson on the type of fusion I am."  
  
I lessened my energy,making the silver aura disappear,"This is my original form.Though I'm a hybrid of many warriors,I keep my own appearance."  
  
My hair spike up,turning a metallic silver as electricity shot around me,"This is what I call a Super Fusion.Strength,speed,and all of the senses are multiplied several times.This is also the form I used to kill Kid Buu,which I'm sure you know about.But now that I've gained more strength,and even more warriors have fused into me..........I have the ability to go even further."  
  
I clenched my fists,focusing all of my energy.A strong wind started to blow,picking up dust and throwing it around.The few rocks remaining after I had been formed once again floated into the air.A few crumbled,but I altered my aura so that most of them remained.My hair started to change,becoming a bright silver.The bolts of electricity around me began to become violent,occasionally escaping my aura and going after Cell.  
  
"This is what it's like....when a fusion ascends past a Super Fusion.You can call it Ascended Super Fusion,Super Fusion Level Two,or it can be known as the last transformation Cell will ever see,"I said.  
  
"How?How can you be stronger than me!!?This is impossible...Not when I'm so close to the ultimate power!!"Cell exclaimed.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha.Yes,you ARE close to the ultimate power.We all are.But no mere mortal can comprehend it.For many millenniums,every living organism has strived to understand everything.It's a natural thing for a mortal to do.But I'm one of the few that understands that we can't know everything.There are some things that are just too complicated for our tiny little brains to comprehend.The ultimate power is one of those things,so it's foolish to try and gain it."  
  
"Speak for yourself.I can't die of old age,meaning I'm not a mortal.Especially now."  
  
"True,you can't die of old age.But then again,neither can Buu over there.That just makes you an Android.You aren't even a living being.You have no conscience,no heart,not even a soul.You're nothing but an empty shell created by a madman in his quest for destruction.Tell me,what's it like to be without being?"  
  
"Shut up!!Since I was created by a mortal,I don't have your pathetic mortal emotions.I was created to be perfect,and that's what I am!!!!"  
  
"Hm...Yes,a perfect failure.If you were perfect,you would have emotions.Something that exists without emotions is nothing but a stone.Even those that seem emotionless have something in their hearts,"I glanced at Eighteen as I said it,"So to put it simply,you don't exist Cell.You're nothing but an inanimate object that's about to be thrown into the trash!!"  
  
I charged forward and restarted our battle.Cell managed to land a solid punch to my jaw,causing my head to fly back.But I countered with a swift kick to his abdomen and a small blast of energy to his head.I followed up by kicking him in the jaw,causing to fly into the air.  
  
"You've heard of the Dracor-jin race,haven't you?They had the ability to summon powerful Dragons at will.And it just so happens that I am part Dracor-jin,thanks to the one known as Futch,"I stated,spreading my arms to the side.  
  
I focused my mind on an ancient energy far away.My own energy started to become one with it as it realized what I was doing.In the sky,the clouds started to draw to one point,creating a tunnel for the owner of the energy to pass through.Not long afterwards,an enormous red Dragon appeared.Its wings seemed to be torn,and its body was covered in battle scars.One of its yellow eyes was missing,replaced with a large gash.  
  
"Our enemy stands there,"I said,pointing at Cell,"Ancient Dragon,show him your mighty power."  
  
The Dragon roared,its wings being surrounded by fire.Its tail started to turn into ice,and lightning shot around its neck.With another mighty roar,the Ancient Dragon dive-bombed at Cell and started to attack him.Its jaws latched onto his body,electrocuting him,and its wings and tail relentlessly hit him.  
  
"Looks like we won't be needed,"I heard Gokuay say.  
  
"Oooo....Buu like giant Dragon!He gonna make Cell dead!!!"Buu laughed.  
  
"Don't be so sure,"Eighteen stated,"Why are you getting that thing to hold back,Ultima!?"  
  
I smirked and turned my head to her,"Because I want Cell to die by the hands of a creature with the blood of the True Legendary Ones.Just like the way it was with the first Dimensional Destroyer."  
  
"I see...But don't you think it would be better if Cell was defeated any way possible?"she asked.  
  
"Maybe....But I prefer it this way.Call it sticking to tradition,if you want,"I replied,"Ancient Dragon,return to your proper place!!!"  
  
The Dragon stopped attacking Cell and looked at me for a moment,its yellow eye questioning.Seeming to nod,it let Cell fall back to the ground and stretched its wings.The elements it had created disappeared as it traveled back through the tunnel of clouds.  
  
"Oh,get up!Stop wasting valuable time,Cell.I know just as well as you do that you aren't seriously hurt right now,"I said,looking at Cell's limp body.  
  
He quickly jumped to his feet and turned around,"Impressive,Ultima.But you should have listened to Eighteen.It was foolish to not order that creature to kill me."  
  
"I'd rather do it myself,"I said with a smirk.  
  
"Oh,so that's how you want to play,is it?Well you should learn to never play at a time like this.You never know when you'll need to be serious."  
  
"Oh,I AM serious Cell.DEAD serious.I'm aware that this isn't a game.But it feels like one,since you're losing so badly.It's like you've given up."  
  
I flew forward,faster than he could see,and rammed my knee into his stomach.He keeled over and I brought my fists into his back,which sent to the ground once more.Then I extended my palm and focused a large amount of my energy.  
  
"Goodbye...."I trailed off,releasing the energy.  
  
There was a large explosion that threw dust into the air once more.But once it settled,only a crater was left.  
  
-----  
  
Ending Note:"Onto the next chapter." 


	12. Seemingly Impossible Outcome

Author's Note:"The second chapter of the day.Enjoy."  
  
-----  
  
Chapter 12:Seemingly Impossible Outcome  
  
Third Person  
  
Ultima's hair dropped out of its spikes and returned to its normal color.His aura vanished as his energy weakened.  
  
"And that would be the end of his wicked story,"the fusion said,dropping his arm to the side.  
  
Eighteen landed beside him,"I'm surprised we didn't think about you sooner.If we had,Cell wouldn't have absorbed so many dimensions.Leave it to Trunks and Ray to forget something so important."  
  
"Hm....Perhaps....But,I'm not sure if even I should have fought Cell,"Ultima responded.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"I shouldn't exist here.Originally,fusions were never meant to happen.Our power was a threat to the Universe.But threats worse than us began to appear,and we were called upon.If this battle had lasted longer,what the Holy Ones feared would have happened.My power would have been too much,even for this dimension,and we would have all been destroyed."  
  
"So it was SMART of them to not think of you?"  
  
"Ha ha...It looks like it."  
  
Eighteen shook her head as Gokuay,Buu,and Cloud jumped into the crater.They ran over to Ultima with excited expressions.  
  
"HA HA HA HA!!It's over!!It's finally over!!!"Gokuay laughed.  
  
"Cell dead!Cell dead!Cell dead!Cell DEAD!!"Buu added.  
  
"What a battle,"Cloud stated.  
  
"I'm not dead yet!!!"  
  
Everyone gasped as Ultima let out a choked cry.A familiar tail had pierced through his abdomen.No blood dripped from the wound.Instead,a circle of pale-white energy surrounded the tail.Behind the fusion was Cell,laughing like a maniac.  
  
"Ugh.....H-How....?"Ultima managed to say.  
  
"You should know that I can use every attack as well.Including Instant Transmission.I used it just in time to avoid that attack of yours.Though I must give you credit for an attack that drove to such measures.I believe your power will suit me just fine,"Cell replied,smirking.  
  
"Argh....!No way!This can't be happening!!?"Gokuay shouted.  
  
Ultima looked towards them,his eyes clouded over,"G-Go!They'll...be fine....Come up with....a new plan!!"  
  
Eighteen's eyes narrowed as she pondered what he meant.With a gasp,she grabbed Gokuay's wrist and pulled him away.  
  
"What are you doing,Eighteen!?"Gokuay demanded,"We should help him!!"  
  
"What's important now is that you stay alive!!Now come on!"Eighteen exclaimed.  
  
The two flew into the air,never looking back.Buu grabbed Cloud and followed them.  
  
"Hm...They'll have to wait for their demise,then,"Cell said,watching them disappear over the horizon.  
  
'Heroes....Don't let this day falter you.Cell will gain more strength,but you will be stronger.My power will be with you,always....'Ultima thought before he stopped struggling.  
  
Cell laughed once more as Ultima was absorbed into his body.Cell's figure started to change.His muscles bulged more and his aura turned dark blue,instead of silver.  
  
"Yes!!I'm one step closer to my goal!Just a bit more,and those fools won't stand a chance!"he exclaimed before disappearing.  
  
A few miles away,a large group of warriors linked hands,and a few used Instant Transmission to transport themselves far away.  
  
-----  
  
"I can't believe he tricked us...."Gokuay trailed off,staring at the ground.  
  
"Those guys....The ones that fused into Ultima....Even they're gone,"Cloud pointed out.  
  
"I wouldn't count on that,"Eighteen said,"I've had a few run-ins with Trunks in the past.He's not one to be beaten so easily.Neither is Ray,for that matter."  
  
"Got that right!"  
  
Everyone looked up with surprised expressions to see everyone that had formed Ultima.Some laughed with joy while others embraced their loved ones.  
  
"There's no way Cell's gonna absorb me,"Ray chuckled,tightening his grip on Sarah.  
  
She smiled at him,"I know....It just looked like you were a goner."  
  
Ray grinned,"I've been a goner before,but I always come back!What was so different about this time?"  
  
The two laughed and ended their embrace to sit down in front of Kibitoshin.  
  
"I'm the same as Ray.We've both been dead before,but we always come back,"Trunks said to Ashley.  
  
"I guess you're right,but you had me worried!"she exclaimed.  
  
They sat down too,looking at Kibitoshin with interest.He had a puzzled look on his face.After everyone had sat down,Kibitoshin told them to stand back up and,with a wave of his arm,created chairs for them all.  
  
"I'm glad to see you're all okay,"he said.  
  
"You don't give us a place to sit just to tell us you're glad about something,"Ray stated,"What's up?"  
  
"Well....You see,though you all escaped,Cell still gained Ultima's powers.Meaning that Ultima no longer exists,and he can't be formed any more,"Kibitoshin replied.  
  
Trunks leaned back and crossed his arms,looking much like his father,"So we're doomed,is that it?"  
  
"No,not at all!"Kibitoshin responded quickly,"I believe I may have a plan.It might sound a little farfetched,though."  
  
Gohan rubbed his chin thoughtfully,"Aren't fusions just combinations of different things?If we come up with a different combination,we might could still fuse into Ultima."  
  
"Gohan,you're a genius!"Ray exclaimed,then he turned and glared at Kibitoshin,"Why couldn't YOU have come up that idea?"  
  
"But....That's what I had in mind...."Kibitoshin trailed off as everyone congratulated Gohan.  
  
"Wait!!"Elder Kai's shout stopped the short celebration,"What kind of different combination will work?"  
  
"AH!That would require Gokua--"Kibitoshin started.  
  
"Well,if I joined in with Cloud,it would be a different combination.And there'd be more strength involved,"Gokuay said.  
  
'Since when is the Supreme Kai interrupted every time he begins to speak?'Kibitoshin thought,his eyes wide,'Well,at least they know the idea.'  
  
"But a fusion like that.....it would take some time to form,don't you think?What if Cell realizes what happens before you're able to fuse completely?"Eighteen asked.  
  
Kibitoshin held up his hand to stop the others from talking,"That's where you and Buu come in.Since it isn't possible for you two to fuse into Ultima,you can distract Cell long enough for the new Ultima to be formed."  
  
"Then it's settled!Now Cell won't stand a chance,"Ray stated.  
  
"It'll be like a fly trying to fight a hornet.There's no way we'll lose,"Trunks added.  
  
"First,we must prepare.Everyone,perfect any techniques you want now,reach any transformations possible,and we will fight Cell for the final time!"Kibitoshin exclaimed.  
  
For what seemed like the hundredth time,every warrior shouted in approval and started their training.  
  
-----  
  
Ending Note:"Next chapter should be up tomorrow.Please review." 


	13. Cell's Worst Fear

Author's Note:"Here's chapter 13.Enjoy."  
  
-----  
  
Chapter 13:Cell's Worst Fear  
  
Rest of the story:Third Person  
  
One by one,the many dimensions were absorbed by Cell.The few left were collapsing in on themselves,the threads holding them together being destroyed.But because he was still an Android,Cell couldn't sense the awesome force building up in the Other World.As his number of victims increased,so did the amount of warriors ready to fight him.  
  
So many different beings from so many different dimensions.Brought to one place with on cause:  
  
To end Cell's rampage,once and for all.Even the evil Kid Buu had his spirit cleansed and became a dark skinned boy with a black mohawk known as Uub.The child became one with the good Buu,and was as strong as Fang,perhaps stronger.There were swords,daggers,bows and arrows,every weapon was represented in some way in the crowd of warriors.  
  
And they all reached the peak of their skill.Vicious training sessions with Ray and Trunks,constant meditation,and several mental challenges honed all of their skills.The descendants of the True Legendary Ones,Ray and Trunks,were held in high respect by everyone.Occasionally,they gave inspirational speeches.But,they said,it was just to sound cool.They didn't like all of the attention.  
  
The Elder Kai focused on giving everyone the Mystic Power Up.Though this took a very long time,Kibitoshin was able to help speed up the process.As the many warriors gained more power than they had ever dreamed of,their confidence rose.After many days,perhaps weeks or even months,it was too hard to keep track of time,they were ready for what was ahead.  
  
"Good.Looks like we're set,"Ray said,looking out at the sea of fighters,"I've got a weird feeling for some reason.Like something bad's going to happen again...."  
  
"Shut up!I've got enough worries of my own,"Trunks stated.  
  
"Heh....Sorry,"Ray apologized,"It's just that...I don't know.Ultima was made up of a bunch of dead people,so he was dead too.But Cell managed to DESTROY Ultima.That scares me a little."  
  
"I told you to shut up!We don't their morale to go down,do we?"  
  
Ray glanced at the crowd,"You're right.Besides,what are the odds that Cell will be able to stop us anyway?We've got the strongest beings out of every dimension known,and we're going to fuse ourselves together."  
  
"There's no way we'll lose.This is a sign of Cell's defeat.Him destroying everything was a blessing in disguise....Like I told my mother before I fought the Androids in my dimension...Things are different now..I,no,WE can see the light."  
  
Ray gently shoved his 'dimensional other' and glared,"Quit trying to act wise!We both know you're an idiot."  
  
"Look who's talking.'Remember everyone!As long as we have a reason to fight,we can't lose!!'I don't think I'm the only one here that's trying to act wise,YOJIMBO,"Trunks shot back.  
  
The two glared at each other for several seconds before chuckling.After their laughter ceased,they nodded and turned to the group.  
  
"You've all come a long way.It's surprising,looking at you all and knowing the way you used to be.Some of you are rivals,but now we're all standing here,about to go into battle..............I'm starting to feel dumb up here,"Ray said,looking at the ground.  
  
Everyone laughed,knowing he wasn't used to so many people staring at him.Trunks stepped forward,feeling a bit awkward,and cleared his throat.  
  
"Hopefully now that you've all reached the peek of your potential,we'll be able to put an end to Cell's destruction once and for all.We're all ready,and we're all able.Let's set this plan into motion,"he stated,trying not look at his feet.  
  
As the crowd cheered once more,the Elder Kai turned away from them and closed his eyes,'Yes,they have reached their full potential.In fact,I've never seen such progress in all my fifteen generations.It's amazing how far they've come.But those two....they're still holding back!Despite everything that's gone on,they're afraid of what will happen if THEY reach their full potential.I suppose sanity is holding them back....Just like their ancestors.'  
  
He shook his head and turned back to the others.They were wishing Eighteen and Uub good luck.The Android and the former Buu would have to distract Cell for a few minutes so the new Ultima could be formed completely.They used the same portal Elder Kai had created that led to where the original True Legendary Ones were sealed.  
  
"Now,I hope we all know what Ultima looks like,"Trunks continued after all of the warriors nodded,"Then it's about time we started our fusion."  
  
"Remember,just concentrate on what Ultima looked like.Don't think of yourself as an individual,but just another part of Ultima.As long as we all do that,the fusion will be successful,"Ray stated.  
  
Everyone closed their eyes and imagined the powerful fusion.A bright glow surrounded those that were going to be part of the new Ultima as they began to be drawn to one another.  
  
-----  
  
"So how do we get Cell to come here?"Uub asked,looking around at the dimension where the first Ultima fought Cell.  
  
"We just have to make him think there's something important here,"Eighteen replied.  
  
"How do we do that?"  
  
"Try increasing your energy as far as it'll go.I'm sure someone like you can make it seem like there at least a thousand people here.If Cell's anything like he used to be,he might think he missed something here.He may not be able to sense energy,but all Androids can feel a population."  
  
Uub nodded and clenched his fists.A silver aura surrounded him,picking up small rocks.After a few moments of concentrating,he was able to expand the aura so it covered several hundred square miles.  
  
"Am I doing good?"he asked innocently.  
  
Eighteen smiled slightly,"You're doing fine.I'd help you if I could,but I'm still an Android.My energy wouldn't work."  
  
Uub nodded and closed his eyes,focusing even more.After some time,another glowing portal appeared near the one they had used.Cell stepped out,a curious look on his face.But then he saw Eighteen and Uub,causing him to frown.  
  
"I thought there was going to be a challenge here.But instead,I find a woman and a child.Is this all that's left to protect the dimensions?Pathetic,"Cell chuckled.  
  
Eighteen's smile turned into a smirk,"We'll see who's pathetic when you're begging for mercy.Uub,show him what's in store."  
  
Uub broke out into a grin and charged at Cell.Not expecting the one that looked like a young boy to be able to do anything,Cell didn't try to guard.But when he was sent to the ground with artificial blue blood dripping from his lip,the evil creature learned his mistake.He got to his feet and ran a hand over the blood.  
  
"Impressive.I didn't expect a CHILD to be so strong,"Cell admitted,"Who are you?I feel like I've felt you're presence before."  
  
Uub smirked,"I used to be known as....Kid Buu.You know,the creature that almost destroyed the Universe."  
  
"WHAT!!?How is that possible!?You CAN'T be Kid Buu!!!!Kid Buu was destroyed one hundred and ten years ago!And he would never join the ones that defeated him!!!!"Cell shouted.  
  
"And they were just a distraction."  
  
Cell spun around and gasped.There,surrounded by a golden light,was an armor-clad Ultima.With the combined smirks of many fighters,the new warrior stretched his muscles.  
  
"It feels good to be back..........Especially after what you did.I feel like a good warm up,what about you?It wouldn't be a fair fight if you didn't let me get used to this new power.But please,don't refer to me as Ultima anymore,"the fusion's smirk widened,"Call me....Omega Ultima."  
  
-----  
  
Ending Note:"Please review." 


	14. A Fusion's Sacrifice

Author's Note:"Thanks for the review. Enjoy chapter 14."  
  
-----  
  
Chapter 14:A Fusion's Sacrifice  
  
Ultima lightly tapped his armor,smirking with satisfaction,"Yeah,this is a definite fit.I'm liking it already.So Cell,ready for your punishment?"  
  
Cell stared at him for a moment,then smirked,"I don't see why they formed a new you.You may be stronger,but I can just absorb you again."  
  
Ultima shook his head,"I'm far past 'stronger',Cell.You can't even begin comprehend my power.Watch this."  
  
He held out his palm,away from any living thing.A ball of green energy formed quickly.It radiated brightly before being released.The explosion shook the ground for several minutes,throwing up dust and rocks.What was left was nothingness,not even a crater.Just a large,dark void.  
  
"A tear in the dimension....Now do you see?If I can do that to a dimension,image the possible outcome if I do it to you!"Ultima exclaimed,chuckling slightly at the thought.  
  
Cell's smirk didn't falter,"I'm stronger than a dimension,you should know that.After absorbing so many,I've reached a form beyond what you see in front of you.Behold....My true power."  
  
The evil creature started to glow,his arms bending in what seemed like random directions.Eventually,however,they turned into double-edged blades.His tail also became a blade,but with a single edge.And the point he used to absorb things remained.  
  
"Oooh.....Wow....I've never seen such a....USELESS transormation.What's it called?'I changed,so whoop-dee-doo'?Ha!!I've seen an ant with a better transformation,"Ultima taunted,"THIS is a transformation."  
  
His hair stood into spikes and changed from silver to bright white.The armor he wore altered slightly,gaining the symbol of a Dragon on the back and a Phoenix on the front.Two swords appeared in his hands,the Excalibur and Trunks's sword.  
  
"See what I mean?With this power,I'm....truly Omega Ultima.This the Omega Super Fusion level...Something I've looked forward to for quite some time,"the fusion stated.  
  
"Hm...Impressive,I'll admit it.I've never been one to lie about my opponent's strength,and it appears that we're equal once more.Too bad you don't look like Gohan,he's the whole reason I'm doing this.It would be an honor to crush every fiber of his being,"Cell said.  
  
"Oh,I'm still here,Cell,"Gohan's voice came out of Ultima's mouth,"I've been wanting to fight you,too.You're not the only one that wants revenge from that day so long ago.You're responsible for my father's death,and you're responsible for my mother's tears,and you're responsible for my little brother growing up alone,AND you're responsible for MY pain!!"  
  
The voice changed to Trunks's,"He's right.You're also responsible for the pain I've felt.You killed me in Gohan's timeline,and you even killed me in another alternate timeline.But this is different.We're in a whole new dimension now."  
  
"Remember when you absorbed me?"the voice was now Seventeen's,"In Gohan's timeline,I mean.It was a sneak attack.I don't take well with sneak attacks."  
  
"And now,Cell,"it was the voice of every warrior inside of Ultima,including his own,"You will be destroyed!We are no longer individuals,we are the instrument of your defeat!!!"  
  
'I love that line,'Ultima thought before flying directly at Cell.  
  
He dodged one of the creature's bladed arms,bringing his own blade down in the process.The Excalibur cut through Cell's back easily, drawing his artificial blood at the same time.But Ultima hadn't expected Cell's tail to wrap around his throat.Though the dull side had gripped him,it still stopped him from breathing.  
  
"Now what can you do,MIGHTY WARRIOR?"Cell mocked,his smirk getting larger.  
  
Ultima stopped trying to pull the tail away and hung his head down.His breathing completely stopped,and not a single muscle moved.  
  
"Hmph!Dead already,"Cell said,using his tail to throw the fusion to the side,"Now,young child,"he turned to Uub with a glare,"I'm going to make you pay for hitting me.How do you want your end?Slow and painful,or SLOWER and painful?"  
  
A sword suddenly burst through Cell's abdomen.He let out a choked cry,turning his head to see what happened.Ultima stood there,gripping Trunks's sword tightly.The Excalibur slashed down,cutting into Cell's face.  
  
"Who's dead now,Cell!?Oh,that's right.We both are,you idiot!I'm made of a bunch of dead people's spirits,which means I'm already dead.Which,of course,means I can't die again.The only way one of us loses this fight is if we're completely annihilated...."Ultima trailed off.  
  
'Odd....He's telling Cell how to beat him.Can what the original Ultima said be true?Does he really not want to fight Cell?'Eighteen thought,eyeing the fusion suspiciously.  
  
'If one of us doesn't end this soon,the ones that became me will slowly lose their power.I...hate to do this,but I must give up,'Ultima thought,blocking several punches from Cell.  
  
He kicked the creature aside and landed,crossing his arms.His blue eyes looked toward the ground as his aura calmed.No longer was it dancing like a silver fire,ready to fight.Instead,it was calm like a small stream.  
  
"Fusions were never meant to protect any Universe.We were tools for war,used without a true purpose.The Holy Ones saw this,and rightfully took us away from every dimension.But times came when we were needed,or at least....creatures THOUGHT we were needed.In the end,it comes down to the individuals that form us.I've had quite a run in these dimensions,but now is the time for you all to choose your own paths.You can still defeat Cell...without me,"he said quietly,"The only Fusions that should remain are those formed with the Earrings..."  
  
"Ultima....Hm...I understand,"Eighteen stated,loud enough for only the fusion to hear.  
  
'Thank you.....Eighteen.You were always the smartest one of them all.I hope one day,you'll find someone to share your true emotions with,'Ultima thought,somehow knowing she would hear.  
  
With that,the fusions energy started to change.He clutched his chest,beginning to pant as he sunk down to one knee.  
  
"Goodbye....everyone.Never....give up....hope!!!"  
  
As the last word was said,thousands of warriors took his place.Their eyes widened as Cell started to gather energy.One strong attack would be enough to destroy them all.Without wasting time,the Instant Transmission technique was used to teleport them all away from harm.  
  
-----  
  
"No matter how you look at it....That was a noble sacrifice of Ultima.We can no longer rely on fusions.It was wrong to do so in the first place.We weren't mean to combine with one another,it isn't natural,"Kibitoshin said, feeling odd as he looked down at his hands.  
  
"But now....How can we beat Cell?There has to be something that we're not understanding yet,"Ray pondered.  
  
Everyone turned to him and Trunks.They blinked,not understanding what the others were thinking.  
  
"You're hidden powers...."Kibitoshin trailed off.  
  
The Tororin and Saiyan looked at each other,showing no emotions.Perhaps what their powers had shown them was true.Perhaps they WOULD have to use everything within themselves to fight this new,seemingly unbeatable threat.  
  
"I....I'm not sure.It still scares me that we have such power,"Ray though out loud,but not loud enough that the others could hear.  
  
"We'll have to wait and see...Let's just try to sort everything out and go from there,"Trunks recommended.  
  
They nodded slightly to each other before turning to the group of warriors.The ones that weren't from their dimension were allowed to leave,which none of them understood.Despite what the others asked,Ray and Trunks never revealed what they were planning.They only sparred endlessly,focused on reaching the highest point they could without using their full power.  
  
-----  
  
Ending Note:"Please review." 


	15. A Power Beyond Imagination!

Author's Note:"Thanks for the review. Enjoy chapter 15."  
  
-----  
  
Chapter 15:A Power Beyond Imagination!  
  
The two mighty blades clashed,creating sparks upon impact.Again and again,the two swords collided.Their owners's ears started to ring from the constant clang.But they fought on,determined to exceed the limits of their power,but not reach their full potential.  
  
-----  
  
"They're not going to stop,are they?"Sarah asked,watching her husband and friend train.  
  
Ashley shook her head,"It doesn't look like it.They're too upset to stop."  
  
"It's understandable,really,"Eighteen said,watching the Saiyan and Tororin battle in the distance,"They've been counted on so many times in the past that the pressure is just now catching up with them.There are only a few hundred dimensions left,and Cell's already working on those."  
  
"I wonder what it's like....to have so many people,so many Universes counting on you?I wish I could do more than just talk to them,"Sarah stated.  
  
Eighteen smirked slightly,"You'd give Ray a heart attack if you tried to fight Cell.He was worried enough about me fighting him."  
  
The female Tororin laughed,"I guess you're right...But still,maybe there's something we can do....Something to make them stronger..."  
  
The three women gasped when the ground started to shake.Ray and Trunks had both fired blasts at each other,and were now competing to see who had the most energy.  
  
-----  
  
"They're insane.There's no other way to put it!"Vegito exclaimed,watching the two silver blasts,'Although....I certainly wouldn't mind having THAT kind of power!'  
  
"Oh my...."Kibitoshin trailed off as the ground started to crack,"Stop this now!!We don't want this planet to be destroyed as well!!"  
  
The two blasts ceased as Ray and Trunks turned to Kibitoshin,slight scowls on their faces.Withought warning,two weak blasts hit the ground inches away from Kibitoshin's feet.  
  
Vegeta,who had decided to stay on the planet in case any 'interesting things' happened,laughed at Kibitoshin's face,"Not even Kibitoshin,the Supreme Kai,can avoid the rage of those two!It's amazing that MY son has become so powerful.He's much stronger than your brat,Kakarot."  
  
Goku,having decided to stay and make sure Vegeta didn't do anything stupid,frowned at the older Saiyan,"That may be true,but at least I trained my son.You,on the other hand...."  
  
Vegeta's face darkened,"Don't go there,Kakarot.I'll tear your head off."  
  
"Or perhaps I'll do it for you."  
  
Their eyes widened at the sound of the voice.Slowly,they turned and came face to face with the evil Cell.His color had changed slightly,the white spots now being blue.His muscles were also slightly larger,though it was barely noticeable.  
  
"I've learned a new skill since the last time we met....I can now send a person's spirit to a far away dimension that not even the True Legendary Ones have access to.One for those that are 'good',and one for those that are like me.In other words,I can send you all away with no hope of returning!!"the evil creature laughed,his tail flicking back and forth.  
  
"How....N-Not even the original Dimensional Destroyer had such a vile technique!"Kibitoshin exclaimed.  
  
"You're correct.But I've far surpassed the original,"Cell said quietly,raising one hand and focusing his artificial energy,  
  
Dark energy gathered,and the air around it twisted.The oxygen a few inches around the energy was expelled,absorbed into its evil power.At an amazingly fast pace,it shot from Cell's hand toward Ray.  
  
The Tororin's eyes widened as he barely managed to avoid the attack.But,he hadn't been the original target.Having stopped training many decades ago,Sarah had no time to dodge out of the way.She screamed as the dark energy enveloped her,bolts of lightning shooting around it.  
  
"No..........NO!!!!!"Ray shouted,immediately flying to his wife's side.  
  
The dark energy prevented him from reaching her.He pounded on it,but his fist never broke through.  
  
"It will leave only a shell of what she once was.Her soul will be in the 'Good Dimension',but since you people are allowed to keep your bodies,her body will remain here,"Cell stated emotionlessly.  
  
Trunks stared at his friend,unable to say anything.He,too,was saddened by this sudden loss.Sarah had been like the sister he never had,and now she was gone.If he felt so bad,he couldn't even imagine the sadness and anger that Ray was experiencing.  
  
The dark energy finally disappeared,and Sarah fell into Ray arms.He held her close,tears stinging his eyes.Slowly,as if every move was more painful than the last,he sunk to his knees and gently laid her down.Without warning,the warrior's energy shot up from the ground,surrounding him completely.He clutched his head in his hands,shaking violently.His tears fell to the ground,leaving stains.  
  
"OH NO!!CELL'S DONE IT NOW!!"Goku shouted as the entire planet shook.  
  
"He won't get away with this.....I promise you....."Ray trailed off,the shaking becoming more violent.  
  
His hair stood in spikes as he screamed in rage,and in sadness.The silver aura changed to a deep crimson,surrounding nearly the entire planet.Cracks appeared on the ground as a pillar of golden light shot from the sky.Even though there were no normal clouds in the Other World,lightning shot all around Kibitoshin's planet,followed by roaring thunder.  
  
'Ray....you're going too far!This planet won't last much longer with the power you're putting out!'Trunks thought.  
  
A shiver traveled down Kibitoshin's spine,"This planet is breaking into pieces.I shudder to think that this isn't quite his full power."  
  
-----  
  
Inside the two pods,the True Legendary Ones slowly opened their eyes.Smoke poured from the two machines that held them,the glass eventually rising into the air.They sat up,eyes showing no emotion.Without a single word,they raised their hands and used a strange technique that had never been done before.Hopefully,it would send the Dimensional Destroyer and his opponents into the empty dimension created for battle.  
  
-----  
  
Cell,Ray,and Trunks appeared in the barren dimension they had requested to be made.Though confused,Cell and Trunks were more interested in the still transforming Ray.He clenched his fists and brought them to the ground.This impact created a large crater around him,where he still continued to let his tears flow.  
  
The calm sky clouded over with dark,ominous clouds.With a bright flash of light,the screaming stopped as Ray was engulfed in a golden glow.His hair was now crimson with golden streaks.His eyes had rolled back inside his head,but he could still see.Blood trickled from his clenched fists,showing that not even he could handle this extreme transformation.  
  
"She was the only thread that kept my sanity held together,"the Tororin said slowly,"When I saw her smiling face,I was absorbed into pure bliss.But you,CELL,have taken her away from me....Taken away the bliss,the happiness.........The sanity..."  
  
Cell's eyes widened as Ray slowly walked toward him,bolts of lightning shooting in his aura.A few spikes of Ray's crimson and gold hair hung in front of his face,waving in the wind created by his aura.  
  
"You....will....PAY!!!"the saddened Tororin shouted,his own energy slightly burning his skin.  
  
Trunks's jaw dropped,but he quickly began to smirk.Perhaps now,the terror known as Cell would end.  
  
-----  
  
Ending Note:"Next chapter will be up tomorrow.Please review." 


	16. Omega Super Nova

Author's Note:"Enjoy chapter 16."  
  
-----  
  
Chapter 16:Omega Super Nova  
  
Cell doubled over in pain.His blue artificial blood flowed from his mouth as he was punched to the ground once more.A few feet away,Trunks nearly grinned.For the last hour,Ray had been mercilessly destroying Cell without a single problem.It was satisfying to see that monster being destroyed at the hands of his friend.  
  
"All things must come to pass....It's common knowledge.One day,everything will pass away to give room for new Universes.Everything must come to an end.Including evil like you.I'm going to take pleasure in seeing that the natural cycle goes on,"Ray said with a smirk,holding out his palm.  
  
Golden energy gathered,immediately shooting towards Cell.It collided with his abdomen,causing him to cry out in pain.The evil creature slipped out of consciousness as Ray took a seat next to Trunks.  
  
"What are you doing?"Trunks asked.  
  
"Waiting.....He's already dead,so I can't kill him again.I just have to wait 'till he's regenerated himself so I can continue his punishment,"Ray replied.  
  
Trunks blinked a few times,trying to make sure it was really Ray,"What an odd transformation.It's like you're not you anymore."  
  
"It's not the transformation.I'm having a hard time talking to you as it is.My....sanity has literally flown away.I don't how much longer I can continue to be a fraction of myself."  
  
"Oh...I see....What should we call this transformation?It's obviously beyond Super,even Ultimate Super."  
  
"Omega Super Tororin....This is the last transformation in the Tororin line,I can feel it.There's nothing beyond this point,as far as transformations go."  
  
"Hm....It makes sense.But we shouldn't be thinking about it now.We need to think of a way to destroy Cell completely.All you're capable of doing is hurting him if he's already dead until you do something drastic...And I don't think thats what we need right now."  
  
Ray shook his head,"If it seems like I kill him,and he's already dead,his spirit will be locked away in limbo.Only those with permission are allowed out of there.Which means,there's no way he could return.Ever."  
  
-----  
  
"I'm still confused.If King Yemma was being impersonated by Cell,then where's the REAL King Yemma?"Gohan pondered.  
  
"Perhaps he's been locked away inside his palace?"Kibitoshin suggested.  
  
"If so,then we should look for him.Maybe he can make it so Cell is partially alive?It's been done before,if my memory is correct,"Eighteen stated.  
  
"All right.So we'll head over to Yemma's place and look for him.Everyone else...just tell us what we missed when we get back,"Gohan said.  
  
He and Eighteen nodded to each other and flew off,towards King Yemma's palace at the beginning of Snake Way.The others turned back to a large crystal ball with an image of Ray and Trunks talking.Cell was a few yards away from them,passed out.Just as the Dimensional Destroyer was getting to his feet,another golden blast rendered him unconscious once more.  
  
-----  
  
"Pathetic!I thought you were 'perfect',Cell.But it looks like you're perfect garbage to me!To think,a creature as weak as yourself would take her away from me....But now,I'm going to get revenge.Just like all the times in the past.I thought you would learn from all of the other beings that tried to take Sarah away.Every time they try,they end up begging for mercy.But why should I show mercy on a creature that had people begging to be spared,only to have him kill them anyway!?"Ray demanded.  
  
'He's right....Cell should have learned that something so stupid would get him destroyed,'Trunks thought,'As long as you have a reason to fight,you can't lose.Isn't that right,Ray?Those were your words so long ago.None of us realized how true it was....Until now.'  
  
"I've never asked for mercy,and I've never shown it,"Cell spat,"You won't beat me,as long as I know your secrets."  
  
"Secrets?Hmph.I've got a lot of secrets that only three people know about.Two,now that you've taken Sarah away.So you know none of my secrets,"Ray stated.  
  
"Wrong.I know of your deep fear of a certain attack your father used when you were a small boy,"Cell chuckled.  
  
He held out his hands as red energy gathered in his palms,"What was it called?Oh yes...BURNING INFERNO!!"  
  
Fire emerged from the evil creature's hands.It surrounded Ray,burning his skin as he cried in pain.Trunks's eyes widened as he recognized the attack from stories.  
  
"That's what Zaffiroth used to burn Spyroton!!"Trunks exclaimed as Ray fell to his knees.  
  
Despite the pain,Ray's mind was elsewhere.He was witnessing the town of Spyroton being turned into charred rubble once again.The mental scars resurfaced,damaging his sanity even more.  
  
"Ray!Snap out of it!You're strong enough to not be hurt by that attack anymore!!"Trunks shouted,but there was no response.  
  
Thinking of only one way to snap the Tororin out of his trance,Trunks focused a small amount of energy into his palm,"Forgive me for this,my friend."  
  
The small yellow ball of energy hit its target on the head.The flames were expelled by Ray's blazing aura as he came out of the trance he had been in.  
  
"Thanks.I needed that,"he said,"Impressive,Cell.I'll admit it,my mind shut down for a moment there.But you're forgetting that Trunks is a genius.No matter what,he always comes through.Right,MURASAKIGE?"  
  
Trunks smiled slightly at his nickname,"Right."  
  
Ray nodded,"Now then.Let's get this over with,shall we?"  
  
The Tororin clenched his fists at his sides in a familiar stance.Red energy surrounded his fists as his body shook with power.  
  
"Omega....Super....Nova...."his voice trailed off.  
  
"N-No way....A new Super Nova?"Trunks thought out loud.  
  
Ray pushed his hands forward,palms facing Cell,"HA!!!"  
  
Cell's eyes widened.He grabbed his left arm and jerked,pulling it off just before the attack hit him.Behind the red and golden ball of energy,the dimension seemed wavy.Like heat rising from a furnace.The immense power put into the attack even altered the dimension slightly,causing the barren ground to have slight vegetation.Cell threw his arm to the side with a smirk as the energy enveloped him.  
  
"It's over,"Ray said,not bringing his hands down from the final position of the Super Nova.  
  
"Unbelievable...."Trunks trailed off in awe.  
  
Just as they were about to go back to the others,Cell's arm started to twist.Eventually,he was able to completely regenerate.Because of the Saiyan cells put into him by Doctor Gero,he became stronger after every near fatal injury.And that attack increased his power ten fold.But Ray only dropped into a fighting stance after learning this,no longer caring if he was destroyed.He just wanted Cell to pay for everything.  
  
-----  
  
Ending Note:"Please review." 


	17. Trunks's Transformation

Author's Note:"Thanks for the reviews.I'm sorry about the delay.To make up for it, I'll put up a chapter for every day I missed, including today's.That's 5 chapters all together.Enjoy!"  
  
-----  
  
Chapter 17:Trunks's Transformation  
  
"So,where do you think Yemma is?"Eighteen asked.  
  
"Who knows?He could be anywhere in the Other World,"Gohan replied.  
  
"My sensors aren't picking anything up yet.If he's anywhere in this place,there must be something protecting him,"the female Android stated.  
  
"As much as I hate to admit it,Cell is sort of a genius.He knows how to keep things hidden,that's for sure,"Gohan slightly chuckled.  
  
"Wait,"Eighteen said,closing her eyes,"I'm starting to sense something.It's somewhere in the room above us."  
  
"Then I guess we're going up."  
  
Gohan held his hand in the air,gathering the least amount of energy possible.With a small explosion,the ceiling above them exploded.Several ogres jumped at the sound.To them,it was an enormous explosion.But small by Saiyan and Android standards.  
  
"Ladies first,"Gohan said,bowing slightly.  
  
Eighteen looked at him weirdly before flying to the next floor.Gohan followed soon after,staying behind a few seconds to assure the ogres that worked in the palace that everything was okay.  
  
-----  
  
"Get up.You can't fool me.I'm tired of your stupid games,Cell.Let's finish this."  
  
Cell slowly got to his feet,blood pouring from his multiple wounds.He breathed heavily as his knees started to get weak.His vision was blurry,and he now thought that he was fighting two Rays instead of one.  
  
"Should I put you out of your misery now,or do you still want to try your luck and my patience?"Ray asked.  
  
Arrogantly,Cell flew as fast as he could toward the Tororin.Ray shook his head and stepped to the side,avoiding a clumsy punch.As Cell flew past him,the evil creature's eyes widened in fear.With a smirk,Ray brought his knee up into Cell's stomach.The impact caused the Dimensional Destroyer to double over in pain once more.  
  
Trunks looked around with a confused expression,wondering where that ringing noise was coming from.Finally figuring it out,he reached into his pocket and pulled out the Interdimensional Communication Device.After pressing a few buttons,the image of Kibitoshin appeared in the small screen.  
  
"Ah!Trunks!I was wondering if you would pick up.What's going on there?The crystal ball recently exploded because of the power in that dimension,"Kibitoshin said.  
  
"Well...."Trunks trailed off,looking back at the one sided fight.  
  
"Ray hasn't....lost,has he?"  
  
"No,of course not.It's just hard to put this into words right now."  
  
"Then send me your memories."  
  
"Huh?How can I do that?"  
  
Kibitoshin laughed slightly,"So,you HAVE forgotten about the ability King Kai gave you.Remember when Ray first came out of his nine year unconsciousness?When Gohan arrived then,King Kai gave you all the ability to talk telepathically."  
  
"OH!That ability.It's been so long since we've used it,I've forgotten about it,"Trunks chuckled,"Let's see...How was it done....Oh yeah."  
  
He closed his eyes and pushed his thoughts across the boundaries between dimensions to Kibitoshin.The fusion nodded in understanding.  
  
"I see.It appears you have everything under control there.From what Gohan and Eighteen have told me,they've found the real King Yemma and he is now in the process of bringing Cell back to life slightly.It should be enough so that he can die once more,and then be sent to limbo,"Kibitoshin explained.  
  
Trunks nodded,"Right.If you'll excuse me,I want to watch Cell tremble some more."  
  
"Ha ha!Of course!There's nothing better to you Saiyans than seeing an old enemy being afraid,is there?"Kibitoshin laughed.  
  
Trunks smirked,"You know it."  
  
With that,the connection between the two different dimensions was turned off.Mentally,Trunks told Ray the message about Cell being alive again.The news brought a small piece of sanity back to the Tororin as he continued to fight Cell.  
  
"This....This is ridiculous,"Cell said,slowly lifting himself off the ground,"I'm perfect....The best....Yet this fool is beating me...."  
  
"I've heard you called a lot of things,but you're the only one that calls yourself perfect,"Ray pointed out with a smirk.  
  
'And he continues to mock me!I'll show him,and every Universe created,that I AM PERFECT!!'Cell thought,suddenly regaining his strength.  
  
-----  
  
Gohan froze,his eyes dropping to the ground.Eighteen stopped beside him and glanced at the Saiyan out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"What's wrong?It's not like you to freeze up like that,"she said.  
  
"That energy....Since Yemma's palace is in the center of the 'dimensional-web',or whatever it's called,a person can feel energy from any dimension.Right now,I'm sensing something from the dimension where they're fighting Cell.I remember it from a long time ago,when Garlic Junior tried to take over the world,"Gohan replied.  
  
"What are you trying to say?"Eighteen now turning completely toward him,"That Cell is Garlic Junior in disguise?"  
  
"No,"Gohan shook his head,his eyes full of worry,"I'm saying that....Cell's opening the Dead Zone."  
  
-----  
  
Ray's feet dug into the ground as he tried to steady himself.The enormous black portal in the sky was sucking everything into it.He and Trunks had to resort to a barrier of energy to protect themselves.Already,they were running low on energy.  
  
"HA HA HA HA!!NOW WHO'S BEGGING FOR MERCY!?"Cell laughed maniacally.  
  
"Trunks.....You have to...."Ray trailed off.  
  
"But....You're already at full power!Can this dimension....hold on if I am too?"Trunks asked.  
  
"There's no time...to worry about that!If we....don't finish Cell now....he'll do the same to the others that he did to Sarah!!If we're both at full power....Cell will be nothing!"  
  
"....."  
  
"C'mon,Trunks.We have to!Think about Ashley....Think about Dart and Ruby....All of them will be gone if we don't do something!!!!"  
  
"Right....RIGHT!!!"  
  
With a shout of rage, a pillar of golden light shot from the shield around the two.Trunks's hair stood up in spikes,flickering golden and then back to lavender.Eventually,it stayed golden and had crimson streaks.The Saiyan's muscles bulged more than normal as he and the Tororin gathered energy.As the pillar of light disappeared,two golden beams of energy shot toward the portal to the Dead Zone,where nothingness ruled,and completely destroyed it.  
  
Cell's eyes widened once more.He lowered his hands,no longer needing them to keep the Dead Zone open.As he looked toward the ground,he trembled in fear.There,standing back to back,were the descendants of the True Legendary Ones.They had surpassed every mortal in the known Universes,proving that they were the successors of the True Legendary Ones.  
  
"It's over now,Cell,"they both declared,"We will see that you're evil ends.Here and now!"  
  
-----  
  
Ending Note:"On to chapter 18..." 


	18. The Fight Continues

Author's Note:"Enjoy chapter 18."  
  
-----  
  
Chapter 18:The Fight Continues  
  
Ray and Trunks walked slowly towards Cell,taking pleasure in watching him try to crawl away.With smirks on their faces,the two flew into the air faster than Cell could see.Immediately after,two enormous blasts shot from the sky.They collided with the ground only inches away from the evil creature.  
  
'They're toying with me now!If they refuse to finish me and insist that I live again,I'll make them regret everything they've done!'Cell thought,slowly getting to his feet.  
  
Ray and Trunks landed once more.They stared at Cell curiously as he put his arms in the air.There was a rumbling noise as the Dimensional Destroyer floated away from them.Monstrous arms protruded from the ground as an eerie howl reached their ears.  
  
"There are certain privileges that come with being the Dimensional Destroyer.I have the ability to summon a countless amount of monsters.Each of which will surely crush even you!!"Cell shouted.  
  
The two looked at each other,shook their heads,and turned back to Cell.  
  
"You don't understand.....We came here to fight you.Not your pathetic lackeys....They won't hold us back,or let your existence carry on,"they said.  
  
"We'll see how you talk once you face my undefeatable army!"  
  
With those words,millions of monsters jumped from the barren ground.Some had wings,others had claws.But they all had one thing in common:They were being controlled by Cell's evil mind.With sighs,Ray and Trunks prepared their swords.Within the beat of a heart,thousands of the hideous creatures fell to the ground.Blood poured from the sword wounds in their necks or stomachs.Upon reaching the center of the army,the True Legendary Ones allowed their auras to explode.Many of the creatures were ripped apart by the intense energy.  
  
"Now do you see!?It's over,Dimensional Destroyer!!"they exclaimed.  
  
Cell smirked in response as one of the few creatures remaining split in half.Bolts of electricity shot from their fangs as they lunged at the True Legendary Ones.Not expecting this,Ray and Trunks screamed in pain as thousands of volts shot through them.Cell summoned more monsters that attacked the fallen Tororin and Saiyan.  
  
"It IS over!!OVER FOR YOU!"Cell laughed.  
  
"No.....For us.....It is just,"Trunks started.  
  
"THE BEGINNING!!!!"Ray finished.  
  
To further their point,their energy shot out in all directions.The remaining monsters,including the one that had split in half to attack them,were all disintegrated by the energy.Filled with new strength,Ray's and Trunks's auras were more intense than ever.  
  
"Now you will see....what true power is."  
  
-----  
  
"Woah!The Dead Zone is gone,that's for sure!"Gohan exclaimed,"And those two are gaining more power by the second!!"  
  
"Amazing.....Simply amazing....Never did I imagine that MY son would be the True Legendary Super Saiyan,"Vegeta said,"All those stories about the Super Saiyan with golden fur....Our race didn't know that it was only a mockery to the TRUE Legendary Super Saiyan.I guess I no longer deserve to be the 'Prince of all Saiyans'.Now....my own flesh and blood has become the KING of Saiyans!!!"  
  
Goku grinned at his slightly older 'friend',"Congratulations,Vegeta!Gosh...You must be real proud of Trunks."  
  
"Of course I am,Kakarot!!I mean..."Vegeta sighed and rolled his eyes,"Of course I am....Goku."  
  
Everyone's eyes went wide as they stared at Vegeta.Had his son being the most powerful Saiyan changed him that much?  
  
"What are you looking at,fools!!?That was a one time occurrence,so why don't you snap a picture!?"  
  
No,it hadn't changed him THAT much.  
  
"Eighteen,what's wrong?"Gokuay asked,"You've seemed more out of it than usual."  
  
"I've just done a lot of thinking,kid,"the female Android replied.  
  
"'Bout what?"  
  
"Life....I've wondered if I even have life.You heard what Ultima and Ray said.That which has no emotions has no life...."  
  
"But you have emotions!If you didn't,then why did you look sad when I almost got hit by a bomb?Or when Vegito was thought to be dead?And when Buu ate your favorite shirt,you got mad,didn't you?"  
  
Eighteen smile lightly,"Yeah....I guess I did."  
  
Gokuay grinned,"And your smiling,so that means your happy!Happy is an emotion!"  
  
A short distance away,Vegito smirked,"I think Gokuay's got a crush on someone."  
  
Kibitoshin smiled,"I suppose so.But,wouldn't that be awkward?Eighteen would be over a hundred years old."  
  
"IF she hadn't been enhanced by Android parts.She hasn't aged since she was EIGHTEEN.Do you see what I'm getting at?I'm sure if we got Ray or Trunks to go ask the Eternal Dragons,they'd be happy to turn Eighteen into a human again.After all we've done for all these dimensions,we should be treated like Kings!"  
  
"Ahh....I see.Maybe we should do that.But right now,we should probably worry about what's happening with Cell."  
  
"Yeah....It's rough being like this.Not being able to see or do anything!"  
  
"All we can do is pray that they will be safe,"Kibitoshin closed his eyes with a slight smirk,"And hope that those two don't think 'the larger the explosion,the better the victory'."  
  
"I'm a strong believer in that saying."  
  
Kibitoshin opened his eyes and stepped a few feet away from Vegito,who had the look all Saiyans and Tororins had gotten at least once.The look that said 'I feel like blowing something up today'.  
  
-----  
  
"Now it's four against two!"Cell exclaimed as he split himself.  
  
It was the multi-form technique.Something no one had used in many years.Normally,the user's power would be divided by how many he split into.But Cell had the ability to make each copy as strong as the original.Which meant that Ray and Trunks now had four Dimensional Destroyers to contend with.  
  
"As far as we're concerned....Four on two means that YOU'RE outnumbered!!"they exclaimed.  
  
Their blades came down,cutting through two of the Cells easily.The two copies cried out in pain before disappearing.  
  
"An illusion....Hmph,"Ray snorted.  
  
"Like we would be fooled by that,"Trunks added.  
  
"So....Now it's completely even.Two of me,and two of you.The question is..........Can you survive long enough to stop me from absorbing the rest of the dimensions?"both Cells asked with smirks.  
  
The Saiyan and Tororin narrowed their pupil-less eyes and let their auras explode once more,silently answering Cell's question.  
  
-----  
  
Ending Note:"Three left to go." 


	19. The True Ultimate Power

Author's Note:"Here's the third chapter of the day.Enjoy."  
  
-----  
  
Chapter 19:The True Ultimate Power  
  
Ray brought his fists down,into Cell's back.The Dimensional destroyer fell toward the ground before his fall was stopped by a swift kick.Trunks smirked as Cell cried out in pain and slid across the dry ground.Faster than a human's eyes could see,the Omega Super Saiyan did a familiar series of complicated hand movements,ending with his fingers spread out and his thumbs and index fingers touching.  
  
"OMEGA BURNING...ATTACK!!!!"  
  
Several bright golden orbs of energy shot from Trunks's hands.The dimension reacted the same way to the attack that it had to the Omega Super Nova.One after another,the blasts struck Cell and exploded.The crater underneath the Dimensional Destroyer grew with each explosion.  
  
'Wait a second....Cell came back to get revenge on Gohan,but he hasn't mentioned it a single time...How odd.Maybe I should give him a chance to destroy Gohan....'Ray pondered,looking away from the battle for a moment,'Hey Gohan,you wanna join the fight?'  
  
-----  
  
'Hey Gohan,you wanna join the fight?'  
  
Gohan paused for a moment,trying to recognize the mental voice,'Sure.But,wouldn't that be dangerous?'  
  
'Maybe.If Cell somehow becomes stronger than us.If we're destroyed,you will be too.But,I don't really see that happening,do you?'  
  
'No I don't.So what do I do?'  
  
'Just send your energy over here.Your presence will be inside us,meaning we'll be combined basically.You might feel pain every once in awhile when Cell hits one of us,but it's nothing major.'  
  
'All right,then.At least part of me will be able to fight Cell.'  
  
Gohan closed his eyes and focused his senses to the far away dimension.With a slight burst of power,a small portion of the Saiyan's energy was sent to the battlefield.  
  
-----  
  
"What?Why do I sense Gohan here?Is this a trick!?"Cell demanded.  
  
Ray shook his head,"When you first arrived,you were talking about revenge against Gohan.I convinced him,not that it took much convincing,to send his energy here.So if you destroy us,you'll destroy him.I wanted to make sure that you gave us everything you've got."  
  
"This should be interesting,"Trunks stated,"Maybe our good friend here has been hiding something from us?"  
  
Cell smirked,"Actually,I have.You didn't think that this was the true form of the Dimensional Destroyer,did you?You've made a mistake bringing Gohan into this.I've waited for this exact moment to show you all MY TRUE POWER!!"  
  
Cell vanished with an evil laugh.The True Legendary Ones raised their eyebrows slightly,but seemed to shrug it off.The ground started to rumble,a regular occurrence when there was a battle taking place.  
  
"What's he plotting?"Trunks thought out loud.  
  
"Maybe he....had to use the bathroom for awhile.We have scared him for a quite awhile,if you know what I mean,"Ray responded with a smirk.  
  
They chuckled to themselves before a new energy appeared.It was dark and twisted,obvious signs of evil.Not even when Supopo and Mayu had used the power of the Evil Brothers,they had never sensed anything so vile.  
  
"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all,"Trunks said,though his voice was void of emotion,"Cell seems to have gotten stronger."  
  
"Hmph....He doesn't scare me.Only a coward doesn't show his face at a time like this,"Ray spat.  
  
Out of nowhere,a dark cloud came into view.It wasn't a normal cloud,which was obvious.It was too close to the ground,but too high up to be considered fog or mist.  
  
*~Now do you fools see?~*Cell's voice asked,*~This is the true form of the Dimensional Destroyer!I'll make you regret the day you dared to oppose me!!!!~*  
  
Ray gasped and clutched his throat.An invisible force pulled him into the air and slammed him into the ground.The Tororin gasped for breath,the invisible force somehow choking him.  
  
Trunks cried out in pain and clutched his stomach.It felt like there were explosions inside his body,each one stronger than the last.  
  
-----  
  
"AH!Do you feel that!!?H-How's it possible!?"Goku exclaimed,his eyes full of worry as he gazed at his son.  
  
Gohan had fallen on his back,twitching uncontrollably.Everyone immediately sprung to action,trying to snap the Saiyan out of it.  
  
Vegeta stared off into the distance,his eyes slightly clouded,"This new power....is unlike anything I've felt before,"he whispered to himself,"Is this what evil is?Frieza,the tyrant that destroyed most of the Saiyan race....I thought he was evil,but he's nothing compared to this.Please....Trunks,my son....Do not give up.You cannot let Cell send your spirit away!!!"  
  
A single tear slid down the proud Saiyan's cheek as the icy walls around his heart melted away.With a cry of rage,the former Prince of all Saiyans sent his energy to his son and blacked out.  
  
Everyone gasped when Vegeta fell to the ground,a slight smile on his face.They nodded,understanding what he was doing.With smiles of their own,they sent their energy to the far away dimension.  
  
-----  
  
All around the Otherworld,warriors and Kais alike lost consciousness.Their energy traveled over the barriers between dimensions to the one they called 'Battlefield',in hopes to give the True Legendary Ones more power.  
  
-----  
  
*~Trunks,my son....Do not give up.~*  
  
A golden glow surrounded the Saiyan.His fingers twitched,followed my his arms and legs.His eyes snapped open as he jumped to his feet and faced the dark,evil cloud in the distance.  
  
"Thank you,father....Thank you,everyone!"he exclaimed.  
  
Visions of Sarah filled Ray's mind.His muscles strained to push him up,but didn't succeed.His eyes opened as new energy rushed through him like a raging river.With renewed strength,he jumped to his feet once more.  
  
"With memories of Sarah....and the strength of all the others....My soul will never die!!!"he shouted.  
  
Once more,the two friends stood shoulder to shoulder,just like many times in past.Their auras danced wildly,ripping small wholes in their clothing and burning their skin.But it was just a mild discomfort,nothing compared to what they did to each other when they trained or fought enemies.  
  
*~You still don't give up?Foolish creatures....You will learn to never toy with the Dimensional Destroyer!~*the Dimensional Destroyer exclaimed.  
  
"No Cell.YOU will learn to never toy with the lives of innocent people!!"the True Legendary Ones shouted back.  
  
The energy in the dimension changed.A growing power appeared,one completely different than the energy coming from the evil cloud.Figures started to appear.Different sizes,shapes,and powers.But each with a common goal.The energy became more controlled as it focused,creating a sphere of bright white energy.  
  
"EVIL DESTROYING BLAST OF HOPE!!!"each figure shouted.  
  
A beam of energy shot out,with enough power to disintegrate anything it touched.The attack glowed with the true ultimate power,one that every creature could possess no matter how strong it was.  
  
The ultimate power of hope,the one thing that had the best chance of destroying the Dimensional Destroyer and returning peace to the dimensions.  
  
-----  
  
Ending Note:"Three down, two to go..." 


	20. Till the Day We Meet Again

Author's Note:"Enjoy chapter 20."  
  
-----  
  
Chapter 20:Till the Day We Meet Again  
  
The enormous beam of white energy made its way toward the Dimensional Destroyer,radiating with the power of trillions of beings.The Dimensional Destroyer cried out in pain as the blast pierced through him.Within seconds,the attack expanded and shattered the dark evil cloud that represented Cell.  
  
All of the creatures disappeared as mysteriously as they had appeared as Ray and Trunks fell to their hands and knees.The two were breathing heavily,having used up most of their energy.Their hair fell back to the original style and natural color as the two laughed.  
  
"We....did it....!Despite everything,Cell's finally gone!!"Trunks exclaimed.  
  
Ray looked up at the sky,a slight smile on his face,"I told you he wouldn't get away with it,Sarah!"  
  
Trunks let out a cough,"I don't have any energy left after that...We'll have to find a way back to Kibitoshin's planet without flying."  
  
They nodded and,slowly,stood up.They leaned against each other for support,laughing at their own weakness.One step at a time,they stumbled across the ground.They eventually made it to the light red portal and laughed once more.  
  
*~Not....so fast!~*  
  
The True Legendary Ones stopped,afraid to turn around.They repeated to themselves that it was just a trick,but still turned.What they saw made them gasp.  
  
There stood Cell,larger than before.He towered over them as if they were ants.A large gash could be seen in the middle of his chest,slowly regenerating itself.The Dimensional Destroyer held out his hands,an all too familiar dark energy gathering in his palms.  
  
*~I still have to send your spirits away!!~*  
  
Having lost all of their energy in the last attack,Ray and Trunks could only stare in fear as the dark energy closed in,eventually enveloping them.  
  
"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!NOTHING CAN PROTECT YOU AGAINST ME ANYMORE!"  
  
His laughter was silenced as the dark energy disappeared.Instead of only shells remaining,the True Legendary Ones floated in the air where they had once stood.  
  
*~I-I....Impossible....~*the Dimensional Destroyer trailed off,shaking in fear,*~Even in your Omega forms....that should have sent your spirits to another dimension!!~*  
  
The two heroes shook their heads and,without ever speaking another word,began to gather more energy.Where it came from,not even they knew.But one thing was for certain,it would be enough to send Cell to Limbo.  
  
With fear in his eyes,Cell fired his own blasts at them.Hundreds of lethal energy balls collided with them,but they never showed any signs of noticing it.With shouts of rage,the True Legendary Ones released all of their stored sadness,anger,and frustration in two beams of energy.  
  
-----  
  
"How long have they been standing there like that?"  
  
Kibitoshin shrugged,"At least a week,Gohan.They haven't said anything either.Just stood there,staring off into the distance."  
  
"It's understandable.Ray lost the one person he held closest to him.Trunks must be receiving some of his emotions,because they're linked by this odd dimensional web we've formed with each other,"Fang said.  
  
Gohan nodded,"I remember how I was when Cell self-destructed when I was eleven.Dad died,and I didn't know what to do.Mom was pregnant,I had to study constantly,and Piccolo and Vegeta tried to get me to train.One day,I just snapped and destroyed an entire mountain range."  
  
"Oh my,Gohan!I never heard that story!"Kibitoshin exclaimed.  
  
"Eheh....That's because the mom I know in my dimension doesn't know either!I'm still scared she'll find out,even if she is in a different dimension,"Gohan chuckled nervously.  
  
In the week after Cell,or the Dimensional Destroyer,was defeated,the original True Legendary Ones recreated the dimensions that had been absorbed.In the Dimension of Dragons,the Eternal Dragons returned all those that weren't dead before Cell's return back to life without any recollection of what had happened.But,surprisingly to Ray,the Dragons were unable to bring Sarah back.So now,he and Trunks simply stared into the distance,never moving.Though Trunks would sometimes break out of his trance,Ray seldom even glanced at the others.  
  
"I'm surprised they haven't snapped yet.If they did,we might all join Cell in Limbo.Knowing them,they'd fight each other and we'd be caught in the middle,"Gohan stated.  
  
"You're probably right,"Fang agreed,"At least they have a larger amount of control than you did."  
  
The Saiyan grinned and scratched the back of his neck,a familiar Son gesture,wishing he hadn't brought up the mountain incident.  
  
Everyone present gasped as Ray and Trunks both disappeared.No one had expected it.But regardless of their surprise,they were somehow transported to the Dimension of Dragons,leaving only Kibitoshin and the Elder Kai.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?WE HAVE ALREADY RETURNED THOSE THAT WERE KILLED BACK TO LIFE,"Shenrunga snarled.  
  
"But we have a request!!"Ray shouted,"After all we've done,we expect these two things in return!"  
  
Shenrunga's throat rumbled slightly as he appeared deep in thought,"THIS IS TRUE.THERE IS NO WAY WE CAN REPAY YOU TWO FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE FOR EVERY CREATURE IN EXISTENCE.TELL ME,WHAT IS IT THAT YOU WISH?"  
  
"We wish for the Android parts in Android Eighteen to be removed so she can once again be a human,but allow her to keep her strength and abilities,"Trunks said clearly.  
  
The Eternal Dragon's red eyes brightened,"IT HAS BEEN DONE.WHAT ELSE?"  
  
"For our last request...."Ray trailed off,sighing eventually,"We wish that all those before you,including Buu on Earth,are sent to a different timeline.One where my father,Zaffiroth,never went to Earth and burned Spyroton into ashes.Ashley's mother and father never brought her into the dimension I'm from.Mirai never went to Earth.Android Twenty Two,Borory,was never created.Babidi never existed in this dimension,nor Bibidi.The Dragonballs only exist in Trunks's dimension.And Cell never heard of the Dimensional Destroyer.We also request that Trunks,Gohan,Videl,and Vegito are sent back to there original dimension and time."  
  
"THIS WISH WILL DIVIDE MANY CLOSE FRIENDS.IT WILL ALSO TAKE THE ONE KNOWN AS SARAH TO THE TIMELINE YOU REQUEST.ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO GO THROUGH WITH IT?"  
  
There were excited whispers from the others as Ray and Trunks looked back at them.  
  
"All the pain we've been through....we won't remember any of it,"Ray said.  
  
"Do any of you disagree?"Trunks asked.  
  
Everyone looked around at each other.With slight frowns,they shook their heads.  
  
"All right then.Shenrunga,do as we requested,"Ray stated.  
  
The Dragon's eyes glowed once more,"IT HAS BEEN DONE.STEP THROUGH THE PORTAL TO GO TO YOUR RESPECTIVE PLACES."  
  
A portal appeared under the large Shenrunga.They all said their goodbyes,occasionally getting teary eyed.Some hugged,others shook hands,but no matter how they said it,they would all miss one another.After everyone walked through the portals,it was down to Ray and Trunks.They went to shake each others hand,smiling at their dimensional other.  
  
They both sighed,"Why not?"  
  
With that,they shared a quick hug and stepped away from each other,turning their backs.  
  
"I...uh....got something in my eye,"Ray said,wiping his eyes.  
  
"Yeah.....Uh...Me too,"Trunks replied,doing the same thing.  
  
After nodding to each other,they stepped through the portal and were carried away to their respective places in the dimensions.  
  
-----  
  
Ending Note:"Expecting 'The End'? Not yet. There are still a few chapters left. Now, on to 21." 


	21. A Whole New Beginning

Author's Note:"Here's the last chapter today.Enjoy."  
  
-----  
  
Chapter 21:A Whole New Beginning  
  
Trunks Vegeta Briefs stared on as the little girl ran off to play with her friends.Finally,the Androids were gone.He had even stopped Cell from going to the past.As he looked around at the towering buildings of West Capital City,a smile traced his lips.With their technology,the great city had been re-built in less than a day.  
  
'The nightmare's over....Finally,we have peace,'Trunks thought,slowly walking toward the dome building with 'Capsule Corp.' written on it.  
  
He stopped at the door,feeling strange.He looked around with a confused expression,feeling like he should be in a place far from where he was.With a shrug,the Saiyan opened the door and walked in.He was met with a hug from his blue haired mother.  
  
"So,Trunks....Tell me,who was that guy that busted in here?"Bulma asked.  
  
"That was another Android,number twenty-one.We called him Cell in the other timeline.I've somehow separated the timeline into three.One where the Androids are already dead,this one,and another where Cell killed me and got my time machine.But here,I'm too strong for him to kill,"Trunks replied.  
  
Bulma grinned,a glint in her blue eyes,"Aww....My Trunksie-wunksie is all grown up!"  
  
"MOTHER!!"Trunks exclaimed,turning red slightly.  
  
Any of his complaints were stopped when Bulma's eyes clouded with tears.She grabbed her son in another embrace,tighter this time.Trunks could feel her tears dropping onto the back of his shirt.  
  
"Trunks....I'm so proud of you....You're more like your father than either of you would admit...."the blue haired genius trailed off.  
  
Trunks was speechless for a moment,then smiled and returned her hug,"I know mom.......You look like you've been up all night...Why don't you go lay down somewhere?I'll bring you something to eat."  
  
Bulma pulled away and wiped her tears away,chuckling slightly,"Do I have bags under my eyes?Now that the Androids are gone,I can get back to my beauty supplies!"  
  
Her son laugh with her as she made her way out of the room.Trunks turned around toward the fridge and opened the door,looking through it with slight distaste.Most of the stuff had things growing on it.Once he found something that might be safe,an egg,he grabbed it and went to work.  
  
Bulma sat down on the couch and rubbed her temples.The past few months had been rough on the aging woman.Her son had been in the past fighting what was possibly the biggest threat ever known,the Androids had been on the rampage,and worst of all,she couldn't do a thing about any of it!  
  
'I'm too old for all this worrying,'she thought with a silent laugh before laying down and closing her eyes.  
  
"Mother,how do you like your egg--"Trunks stopped when he heard his mother's slight snoring.  
  
A normal person wouldn't have been able to hear her,but Trunks could due to his sensitive hearing.With a smile,Trunks nodded.  
  
"All right then.Sleep well,mom,"he whispered.  
  
As he turned around,his eyes widened.The pan he had placed the egg in was on fire.Faster than a human's eyes could see,Trunks managed to fill a cup with water and put the fire out.He sighed and shook his head.  
  
"I wasn't meant to cook...."  
  
-----  
  
Ray leaned against a small building,watching the people of Spyroton walk back and forth.A few cast him glares,which only made him smirk at them.  
  
'They all take what they have for granted....I've heard so many complaints about trivial things,that it makes me feel sick.At least they have all those things to complain about....What do I have?Nothing.Ever since she left....I've had...nothing,'he thought bitterly,'If only I could find a way to fulfill my promise.Then....Then I might actually be happy.'  
  
*~Then go for it.~*  
  
Ray looked around for the source of the voice,"Who's there!?Show yourself!!"  
  
The people on the street looked at him strangely,thinking the teenager had finally lost his mind.  
  
*~You don't know me yet,but I'm a close friend of yours.But that doesn't matter.What matters is that you keep your promise to Sarah.~*  
  
"But....she's on a different continent.How can I get to her when I don't even have any money?"  
  
*~I can teach you.But you have to trust me.And you have to trust the person you dislike the most.With his help,you'll easily make it to Sarah in no time.~*  
  
"The person I dislike the most?"Ray thought out loud,"Zapland?Him helping me!?You must be insane!"  
  
*~I'm serious.You two are more closely RELATED than you realize.One day,you'll learn everything about what I mean.But right now,it's important that you find Zapland and listen to everything I tell you,got it?~*  
  
Trusting this mysterious voice for some reason,Ray nodded,"Fine.But this better make sense.I don't like it when people play with my feelings about promises."  
  
-----  
  
Trunks walked up the stairs,the boards creaking with each step he took.Despite being from what was possibly the richest family in the world,the Androids made it seem like they were the poorest.No one dared to rebuild their houses with the Androids around.Doing so would only bring more attacks from the evil twins.  
  
"But now...."Trunks trailed off,looking out the window of his room,"The Androids are gone.Passed like a nightmare.No one has to live in fear anymore!"  
  
With a long look at his room,which hadn't been touched in over two months,Trunks turned around and walked back down stairs.He glanced toward his mother,who was still sleeping peacefully,and smiled again.  
  
"I'm getting used to smiling now.It does feel odd,though,"he stated.  
  
He made his way to a chair as quietly as possible,trying not to wake his mother.Experience taught him that when she was asleep,it was best to not disturb her.His mother was famous to her friends for her temper at times.But despite her occasional mood swings,everyone knew she was not only the most famous woman on the planet,but also one of the kindest if she trusted you.  
  
'It feels good to be home again,'Trunks thought,'But why do I feel like something's missing?Like I should be with someone....?It feels like a part of me is missing.Oh well,best not to think about it.'  
  
With that,Trunks drifted into his first peaceful sleep since he heard the word 'Androids'.  
  
-----  
  
Ending Note:"Still a few more chapters left.Hopefully, the next chapter will be up tomorrow.Please review." 


	22. Following Advice

Author's Note:"Thanks for the review.Here's chapter 22."  
  
-----  
  
Chapter 22:Following Advice  
  
Zapland leaned against the wall of a building,staring at Ray as if he were insane.  
  
"So you are saying that a voice instructed you to get ME to help?I believe you have finally cracked!I knew had little brain power,but hearing voices?"Zapland asked.  
  
Ray sighed,"I know it sounds strange,but I feel like I've heard the voice before.Like an old friend or something.I think I'm crazy too,especially asking you of all people to help.But if it means I get to see Sarah again,I'm willing to do whatever it takes."  
  
Zapland bowed his head,thinking for a moment,"I,too,have felt like something is missing.It seems we have both lost our minds.But,if what you say is true,it will be challenging on the way there.And you know.....I have always been one to accept a challenge!"  
  
"Glad to hear that!Now then.........we just have to wait 'till the voice talks to me again."  
  
Zapland narrowed his eyes,"You have lost your mind...."  
  
-----  
  
Trunks opened his eyes slightly.He stretched his arms over his head and stood up.Looking around,he was surprised he had slept in the same chair all night.Bulma was still on the couch,but Trunks couldn't hear her snoring.He shrugged it off,thinking she was just having a more peaceful sleep now.  
  
'That was a weird dream....Who is Ray anyway?And why did he tell me to find a girl named Ashley to get my mind off of a coming hardship?'Trunks thought,rubbing his head.  
  
Slowly,he made his way up the stairs and to his room.He looked around to see if anything was different.The person in his dream had said there would be a new picture somewhere.His eyes widened when he saw a picture in the middle of the floor.With a slight frown,he bent down and picked it up.  
  
'This picture will help us remember what we fought for,'he read silently.  
  
The picture was of a large group of people crowded together.The first thing Trunks noticed was himself,and he had an arm around a woman with blonde hair.She seemed familiar,but he couldn't figure out exactly who she was.All of the other people seemed familiar as well.  
  
"What in the world....?"Trunks trailed off,growing more confused by the second.  
  
But his thoughts were stopped when he heard loud coughing coming from the room his mother was in.He rushed down the stairs,skipping the last few,and ran to her side.  
  
"Mother!Are you all right!?"he exclaimed.  
  
"Y-Yes....I'm fine,"Bulma coughed,"Just a little...."  
  
Her eyes rolled back into her head as she fell back onto the couch.Trunks gasped and ran outside,gaining everyone's attention when his hair turned golden and stood in spikes.  
  
"SOMEONE GET IN HERE!!!SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH MY MOTHER!"he shouted.  
  
Several people,each one a doctor,rushed to the house of the most famous woman in the world.When the man that defeated the Androids called,you had to be there in under three seconds.  
  
"She just passed out all of a sudden!"Trunks exclaimed.  
  
The doctors checked for a pulse and nodded to each other.One instructed Trunks to go to a nearby building to get their equipment.Within a few seconds,it was laid out in front of them.They ran several tests,constantly rechecking to make sure the woman had a pulse.The whole time,Trunks stood to the side and looked on in fear.  
  
'Please....Mother,please be okay!!'he thought.  
  
One of the doctors placed two fingers on Bulma's neck,checking for a pulse once more.Her breathing had stopped,adding to Trunks's panic.When the doctor shook his head,Trunks could feel something snap.He fell to his knees as tears formed in his eyes.The man that had saved the world slowly made his way over to Bulma.He shook his head,still not believing it.  
  
"Time of death............Ten twenty seven...."one of the doctors trailed off.  
  
"Cause?"Trunks asked shakily.  
  
"Feel happy...She died of old age.It's better than being killed by the Androids.And she even got a glimpse of a peaceful world,"another doctor replied.  
  
Trunks closed his eyes,a slight smile on his face,'Don't hit father too hard when you see him....'  
  
He instructed the doctors to leave,and they quickly obeyed.The press was informed of the event,and the news spread quickly.Trunks thought that this was the hardship his dream had talked about,so he decided to take this 'Ray's advice.With a slight scowl reminiscent of his father's,the Saiyan walked out the door and flew into the air.  
  
-----  
  
In a short time,Ray and Zapland were taught the basics of energy.The voice instructed them to head east,across the ocean to a place called Sygar.It was one of the largest cities on the planet,meaning it would be difficult to find one girl in the large place.But despite everything,the two set out.  
  
Any monsters unfortunate enough to think of them as food quickly learned better.The two had found swords in a field one day,probably belonging to travelers that had either died or left them behind.They easily mastered the swords,and were nearly unstoppable.  
  
Along the way,they came across a girl named Alia in the middle of nowhere.She said she recognized them,then introduced herself as the Princess of Tororins.After learning their names,she explained that they were Tororins,from the planet Tororo.Though doubting this,they continued on their way toward the ocean  
  
"So...We're from a royal bloodline?"Ray asked.  
  
"Mm-hm!You're Prince Ray,and he's Prince Zapland.You two were sent here when you were just babies,"Alia replied.  
  
"Whatever!I do not care of my bloodline or anything else.I grow tired of traveling with idiots,so let us hurry up!"Zapland exclaimed.  
  
The three nodded and doubled their speed,eventually reaching the ocean.  
  
-----  
  
Ending Note:"I would say a few things, but I don't want to spoil the story for you.Chapter 23 will be up tomorrow.Please review." 


	23. Trunks's Hunt

Author's Note:"Enjoy the twenty-third chapter."  
  
-----  
  
Chapter 23:Trunks's Hunt  
  
High above the streets of West Capital City,the lavender haired hero known as Trunks Briefs flew through the air.His hair blew in the wind,the two strands in front of his face occasionally whipping his eyes.  
  
'A girl known as Ashley will see you,and call out to you.When you hear her,you'll recognize the voice,'Trunks recalled from his dream,"But I've been flying for two hours now....And no one's seen me."  
  
Deciding to attract attention to himself,Trunks's mind grasped at a large ball of energy deep inside him.The energy exploded in a golden light as his hair stood in spikes of the same color.His now emerald green eyes scanned the streets below for anyone remotely familiar.  
  
-----  
  
"So now we're at a dead end...."Ray trailed off,staring out at the ocean waves.  
  
A silver beast at his side,whom they had met in the place known as Terra Canyon,shook his head,"The sea is so fast that,when trying to cross with one's own energy,you become too weak."  
  
"Stop trying to act so smart,Nono,"an orange beast scolded,"It just gets irritating."  
  
"Hmph.Look who's talking,Vivi,"Nono shot back.  
  
"Has the voice spoken to you,BROTHER?"Zapland asked,still getting used to calling Ray his brother.  
  
"No,not since we left Spyroton.But it did say something about not giving up when we come to a road block,"Ray replied,seeming deep in thought.  
  
"Hm....Don't tell me the Prince of Tororins plans on just flying over the ocean.You haven't practiced enough,you might run out of energy!"Alia exclaimed.  
  
Ray smirked,"Does it look I care?"  
  
He forced his energy down to his feet,lifting him into the air.With a deep breath,he sped across the ocean as fast as his energy would allow.Zapland shook his head and followed the younger teenager.Alia sighed,muttering about thick heads before following.Nono and Vivi looked around for a moment.Once they were sure no one was watching,they hovered into the air and went at a slower pace,they still hadn't completely mastered their energy.  
  
-----  
  
A teenage girl walked down the sidewalk,humming peacefully to herself.Her long blonde hair blew in the soft wind and her blue eyes were fixed on the horizon.When a reflection in a nearby puddle caught her eye,she stopped humming and walking to look up into the sky.  
  
There was a golden light in the air,speeding through the clouds.The girl gasped when she though of what it had to be.Her family was sick,still feeling the effects of the Android attacks.The doctors said that only the Briefs had a cure for the sickness they had,but it was impossible to contact the wealthy family due to the Androids.  
  
"HEEEEEEEYYYYYYY!DOWN HERE!!"she called out.  
  
Trunks's ears perked when he heard the yell.The voice did seem familiar....When he looked down,he could see someone in the middle of the street waving at him.The Saiyan stopped his flight and slowly descended to the ground.  
  
"What is it?"he asked,noticing the panicked look on her face.  
  
When he had seen her moments before she saw him,she seemed cheerful.But now,her expression had changed dramatically,something that he had learned was always a bad sign.  
  
"I'm so glad I've finally met you!!My family's sick,and they need something only your family has!!Please,you have to help them!!!"she exclaimed.  
  
"Calm down.Where are they?"Trunks questioned.  
  
The girl grabbed his hand and ran back the way she had came.Trunks didn't resist,knowing that anyone that was sick so shortly after the Androids was in trouble.Most of the world's medical supplies had been destroyed after repeated attacks.That lead to people dying by the Androids indirectly.  
  
"In here!"the girl exclaimed,pulling Trunks up the stairs of a house.  
  
They walked through the door and Trunks's eyes widened.There were three people on the ground,hopefully asleep and not dead.He knelt next to the oldest one,a woman that had obviously lived many years.  
  
"Do you have any idea what's wrong with them?"Trunks asked.  
  
"When the Androids attacked once,my parents and grandmother were caught in the middle of it.They got away,but the doctors think they inhaled dust created by those weird lights the Androids used,"the girl replied.  
  
"If it were normal energy,there'd be nothing to worry about....But the Androids' energy was unnatural,making the dust unnatural.All the people I've heard of inhaling the dust from an Android attack have died less than an hour later,"Trunks explained,"You should be thankful they've lived this long.I'll head back to the Capsule Corporation building and get the antidote."  
  
"Please hurry,"she said,"I've noticed their condition getting worse."  
  
"Don't worry.I'm very confident in my speed."  
  
He walked to the door and stepped out.His golden aura exploded around him as he jumped into the air,traveling as fast as he could back to his home.  
  
-----  
  
Ray started to drop toward the water as his energy got weaker.It had been nearly an hour now,and there was still no sign of land.  
  
'C'mon,Ray!Don't give up now!Think about who you're going to.You'll finally see her again!!'he thought.  
  
He started to rise in altitude once more,suddenly filled with new energy.Behind him,the others were struggling to keep up.Especially Nono and Vivi.Their legs often went into the water,and their species hated to get wet.  
  
After another half hour,they were finally on land.After a short rest,they continued east to a mountain range.Using all the energy they had left,they managed to fly over the shortest mountain and could finally see the large city known as Sygar.  
  
"F-Finally,"Ray panted,"We've finally made it!"  
  
"So....That is Sygar?It looks too big to me,"Nono said.  
  
"Same here.I'm used to Terra Canyon,"Vivi added.  
  
As fast as he could,Ray lead the others toward the large city.  
  
-----  
  
Trunks's flight stopped suddenly as he sensed something.The antidote for the dust in one hand,tight enough to hold on to it but not enough for it to break.Above the ruins of a city which hadn't been rebuilt,a dark storm cloud was forming.  
  
"Only a storm of extreme violence has energy....And that's the place where I killed the Androids....Oh well,better get back,"he said to himself before speeding off once more.  
  
-----  
  
Ending Note:"Please review." 


	24. Eighteen and Gokuay's Worries

Author's Note:"Enjoy chapter 24."  
  
-----  
  
Chapter 24:Eighteen and Gokuay's Worries  
  
Ray looked up to the top of the large gate of Sygar,his confidence growing weaker.The cost was three hundred zeal just to get in!  
  
"If I had known that we needed money,I would have accepted that bodyguard job back in Spiral City,"he sighed,"There are too many guards for us to fly over...."  
  
"Then....we'll distract them!"Alia exclaimed,"When they're looking away,you can fly over the gates and go find your girlfriend!"  
  
"There are more guards on the other side,"Zapland pointed out,"This place is more like a prison than a city."  
  
"I've heard of people being tortured in this place,"Nono said,"Perhaps it is like a prison."  
  
*~Those guards...I don't know why I never noticed it the first time we were here.They're Androids!!~*  
  
They looked around,confused as to where the voice had come from.Ray stared at one of the guards who was just staring off into the distance.  
  
"Androids....I feel like that word has important meaning.It looks like....we've got a fight on our hands,"he stated,quickly drawing his sword.  
  
"Good.I have waited for a challenge.Those monsters were seeming far too weak,"Zapland said,following his younger brother's example.  
  
As if sensing the weapons,all of the guards nearby turned to the brothers.Ray and Zapland smirked as one came to them.  
  
"No one gets in without paying.The cost is three hundred zeal!"the guard exclaimed in a mechanical voice,"You will not survive if you insist on using force."  
  
"Ha!Oh really?Well,why do we not see if what you say is true?"Zapland mocked.  
  
His sword lashed out,cutting straight through the guard.The upper body fell to the ground in a shower of sparks.Other guards,after seeing the first one fall,rushed toward the sword wielding brothers.But it was only a short time before they fell.  
  
"There should be a way to open the gates somewhere around here,"Ray looked around,unable to spot anything,"Where's Alia?"  
  
The doors of the gates started to slowly open.Ray,Zapland,Nono,and Vivi watched with interest as the city inside became visible.Alia stepped next to Ray and grinned.  
  
"I found a control console and cracked the code.The only way they can close it is with same console,"she explained.  
  
"Wow...My sister's a genius,"Ray chuckled before walking through the gates.  
  
-----  
  
Trunks emptied the contents of the vile into the old woman's mouth.The other two had already received the antidote,so he threw the empty vile to the side.  
  
"They should be fine in a few hours.In the meantime...what's your name?"he asked the blonde girl.  
  
"I'm Ashley,"she replied.  
  
Trunks couldn't hold back the grin that broke out on his face,"I'm glad I found you!I had a weird dream last night saying that a girl named Ashley would help me through a hardship.I don't understand what it means exactly,but the hardship must have been my mother's death."  
  
"I heard on the news that Bulma Briefs died,but I thought it was just a rumor.Your family seems to draw things like that."  
  
"Yeah.I've heard on the news that I was dead a few times.But this time,it's real.At least she lived to see the end of the Androids."  
  
Ashley nodded,leaning against a wall,"You know....I had a dream once.This guy told me that every story has an ending,and death is just the final chapter of a very long story.And the story is added to an archive when its sequel starts.Life is the story of a person,and after death is the story of the soul.But the soul's story never ends."  
  
"That's an interesting view on things.I think I've heard it before....Do you know who the man was?"  
  
"He called himself Ray,I think."  
  
"Ray...The same person that was in my dream!"  
  
"Wow!What a coincidence,us having the same person in our dreams."  
  
Trunks narrowed his eyes,"I have reason to believe that it's not a coincidence."  
  
He said it low enough that even he could barely hear it.His mind suddenly went back to the storm cloud he had seen,and the energy that was coming from it.Things seemed to be changing ever since he had that dream.Was all of it a coincidence like Ashley said,or was it something more?  
  
"I'm sorry.I need to go check something out.I promise to be back soon,"Trunks said.  
  
"Oh...Okay,"Ashley replied,turning back to her parents and grandmother.  
  
Trunks stepped outside and powered up,his hair changing from lavender to gold and standing up in spikes.Without hesitation,the Saiyan flew into the air toward the last place he had fought the Androids.  
  
-----  
  
Gokuay stared at the spot where Vegito and Buu had just stood,a confused expression on his face.  
  
"What the?How could they have just disappeared like that?"he thought out loud.  
  
"I think it was the work of an Eternal Dragon,"Eighteen replied,"I just felt my Android enhancements disappear.Maybe Ray and Trunks convinced Shenrunga to grant a wish or two."  
  
"Mm-hm..Must have.That's the only thing I can think of,"Gokuay agreed.  
  
Eighteen smirked teasingly,"You can't think of much,though."  
  
"Hey!That hurts,Eighteen!!"the Saiyarorin exclaimed,acting hurt,"How would you like it if I insulted you?"  
  
"I might have to hurt you."  
  
Gokuay blinked.Even without Android enhancements,she was dead serious about that.  
  
"Okay,okay.I........won't insult your intelligence,as long as you don't hurt me!Mentally or physically..."  
  
"Hm....I wonder if they'll be okay,wherever they are?"Eighteen thought out loud,ignoring what they had just said to each other,"They probably wanted to get away from all of the pain here,which would mean they would have to go to an alternate timeline."  
  
"You mean like the one great great great....How many greats is it?Anyway,like the one grandpa Trunks created?"  
  
"Exactly.And don't ask me how many greats it is....I lost count a few years ago."  
  
Gokuay laughed,but stopped when he thought of something,"If they went to an alternate timeline,they'd probably end up where they were eighteen,the day Trunks killed...uh....You and Seventeen.The day after that,wasn't there a storm where lightning struck Seventeen's parts and made him stronger?"  
  
Eighteen thought for a moment,"You're right....I don't know if they can handle the strength of Seventeen if they're teenagers again...."  
  
"Uh-oh..."Gokuay trailed off,thinking about the possibilities.  
  
-----  
  
Ending Note:"Chapter 25 will be up tomorrow.Please review." 


	25. The Transformation

Author's Note:"Thanks for the review. I'm sorry about the delay. At least it wasn't as long as last time...To make up for it, two chapters today. Enjoy."  
  
-----  
  
Chapter 25:The Transformation  
  
In the middle of the city that was now famous as the place where the Androids were defeated,an enormous bolt of lightning streaked down from the sky.It connected with something metallic on the ground.When the lightning was gone,the object started to shake.Several more objects floated from the ground and attached themselves to it.With a flash of light,a black haired teenager stood where the part once was.His hair came down to his shoulders,touching the orange bandanna that was tied around his neck.His clothes had a red ribbon with two white 'R's on them,the symbol for the Red Ribbon Army.  
  
He looked down at himself and smirked in satisfaction,"That lightning must have repaired me.And it seems I got a power boost from it too.Let's see....Can I use any of these abilities to bring Eighteen back together?"  
  
His pale blue eyes scanned the ground,eventually falling on a small piece of metal.There were a few wires sticking out of it,which told him what it was.He walked over to the small object and picked it up.Artificial energy started to fill his hand,surrounding the object.After a short time,he tossed it back to the ground and waited.  
  
'Once she's back,we'll go hunting for that brat.If he isn't near,we'll hunt down anyone close to him and torture them until he shows up,'Android Seventeen thought,'He's going to pay severely for what he did to me!'  
  
-----  
  
Ray's sword cut through another one of the Android guards.The Android fell to the ground in two pieces,sparks flying everywhere.A few yards away,Zapland's energy shot out and ripped one of the guards a part.There was a loud siren going off,which signaled every guard in the city that there were intruders.  
  
"This is endless!!Where are they all coming from!?"Zapland exclaimed as he cut through another one.  
  
"Everything has to have an ending,even the supply of these things!"Ray's sword slashed another guard,"Though I wish the end of these would come a little sooner than other things!!"  
  
The people of the city had immediately started running out of the gates when they opened.Ray had to keep on eye on the crowd of people and one eye on the guards,just in case the girl he was looking for managed to slip by him.  
  
-----  
  
Trunks landed on the ground,still in Super Saiyan.The storm had passed after hovering over the city for a few hours.His ears started to ring for no reason,perhaps because it was so quiet.All of his senses were focused on feeling any sort of presence,human or not.If an Android so much as breathed,he would hear or feel it.  
  
"So far,nothing....Maybe my mind was playing tricks on me,"he said quietly.  
  
Something caught his eye to his right.There had been a brief flash of light on the other side of a pile of rubble.He backed up against the rubble and looked toward the ground.When he found a fragment of a mirror,he picked it up and held it to the side of the rubble to reflect whatever was on the other side.  
  
"What happened,Seventeen?Why are we back?"a female voice asked.  
  
"It seems nature had plans for us besides death.There was a storm that hit one of my parts,and now I have more strength and abilities than before,"a male voice replied.  
  
The mirror wasn't reflecting anything,possibly because whatever was on the other side was closer than Trunks realized.But he recognized the voices.How could he ever forget them?The same voices that haunted him all those sleepless nights....  
  
"Androids...."he growled,quietly so the two couldn't hear him.  
  
"So,what about it,Eighteen?Wanna go kill some more filthy humans?"Seventeen asked.  
  
"...........No,"his blonde sister answered.  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"You heard me,Seventeen!!You know what happened last time we saw that kid!We were no match for him yesterday,and we still aren't!!"  
  
"Hmph.Fine,then I guess that makes you my enemy."  
  
Trunks heard Eighteen cry out in pain.His eyes widened when she burst through the remains of a wall that he had leaned against.Seventeen followed only seconds later and waited for his sister to get to her feet.Once she did,Seventeen kicked her through another pile of debris.  
  
Trunks clenched his fist out of anger,'What can I do?Eighteen's my enemy....But she doesn't want to kill anymore! That's IT!'  
  
His aura exploded in a golden light as he grabbed his sword.Without hesitation,the young Saiyan flew toward Seventeen and brought his sword down into the Android's back.But the blade was stopped by two fingers.Seventeen had somehow spun around to grab it.  
  
"Well,well,well.Look he decided to die with you,Eighteen.It's the little boy that thought he could kill us,"Seventeen said,"I'm going to make you wish you never got the idea that you could beat me!"  
  
The Android's foot connected with Trunks's side,causing him to let go of his sword and slide across the ground.Seventeen held the sword in one hand and looked at it.  
  
"This thing's supposed to be sharp,isn't it?We'll have to test how sharp it is when it cuts through you!!"he shouted and flew forward.  
  
Trunks rolled away just in time to avoid the steel.The blade pierced the ground,becoming stuck.Seventeen pulled it out,but the slight delay allowed Trunks to charge his energy.A large blast shot out of his palm,sending the Android through a fallen building.  
  
Trunks turned to Eighteen with a frown,"Are you....okay?"  
  
The Android pushed herself off the ground and brushed the dirt off her clothes,"I think so.But you...saved me.I don't know what to say."  
  
"Then say goodbye!!"  
  
Two boots collided with the side of Trunks's head.He fell to the ground once more,but refused to give up.Slowly,the only living Saiyan known pushed himself to his feet.  
  
-----  
  
More guards turned the corner of the street,walking slowly toward the group of fighters.One by one,the guards fell to the ground in a flurry of sparks.  
  
"This is ridiculous!"Vivi exclaimed,"Is there any end?"  
  
'They're trying to stop me from finding her....That's it!'Ray thought,"Anything that gets in my way is going to have two feet of steel shoved down its throat!!"  
  
An orange aura surrounded him as a soft wind began to blow.His hair lifted into spikes,slowly changing color.With a shout of rage,it became orange and his aura lashed out at everything.All of the guards were ripped a part,but no harm came to his friends.  
  
"Amazing...."Alia trailed off,"He's a...Super Tororin!"  
  
-----  
  
Ending Note:"Now then, on to 26." 


	26. Merger of Dimensions

Author's Note:"Enjoy chapter 26!"  
  
-----  
  
Chapter 26:Merger of Dimensions  
  
Trunks got to his feet and wiped the blood from his mouth.He couldn't help but wonder how Seventeen had become so powerful.It had only been a day ago when he had killed Seventeen!  
  
"Hm....One of my new abilities is telling me something.I can read thoughts now,you know?And you're thinking about three sick people and a pretty girl.One of the sick people is an old hag,too,"Seventeen said.  
  
'Please don't go after them....'Trunks thought.  
  
"You really are dumb.Pleading isn't going to save anyone!"  
  
Seventeen threw Trunks's sword to the side.It pierced into what was left of a building and stayed there.The evil Android then held up his finger in the direction Trunks had come from.Artificial purple energy gathered at the end of his finger tip.Trunks's eyes widened.The energy was aimed in the direction of Ashley's sick parents and grandmother.  
  
-----  
  
Ray looked down at his hands in awe.He couldn't understand what had happened.The orange aura around him danced like a wild fire,but it slowly calmed as his energy settled.  
  
"W-What just...happened?"he asked,looking toward Alia.  
  
"Something you should be VERY proud of.You just became a Super Tororin,and no one has been able to do that thousands of years!"she exclaimed.  
  
Before anyone could say anything else,they heard a scream.After the events of the past twenty four hours,it became instinct to see what was happening if someone screamed.When they saw what it was,Ray and Zapland quickly unsheathed their swords.One of the Android guards was attacking a girl.Ray took a closer look after cutting through the guard and recognized her.  
  
"Sarah....?"  
  
"Ray....?"  
  
They stared at each other for a moment,not realizing that the guard was still intact.The small pond next to them started to ripple as artificial energy gathered.  
Ray could feel it, but didn't realize what it was. He didn't care,either.He had finally found her,the girl of his dreams.He had finally fulfilled that promise he made as a child!  
  
"Look out!!!"  
  
Ray turned his head just in time to see a beam of artificial energy come from the guard's hand.It barely missed him,and instead hit Sarah.The force made her slip out of consciousness.  
  
"No one....and nothing....can stop me from keeping my promises,"Ray growled.  
  
-----  
  
Kibitoshin's jaw dropped as Seventeen's blast pierced through all three sick people.They had begun to recover,and had even sat up.Only to be wiped out in one attack....Even in Ray's dimension,something bad was happening.  
  
"Oh my....Here,Ray becoming a Super Tororin for the first time caused Trunks to be pulled into that dimension.But this time,the transformation did nothing to the dimensions.If they are about to do what I think they are...the two dimensions will become one!!"Kibitoshin exclaimed.  
  
"WHAT!!?That's not supposed to happen!!If it does,how can they merge!!?It's insane!!"Elder Kai shouted.  
  
"Perhaps not...."Kibitoshin trailed off,thinking for a moment,"There are many similarities between the two dimensions....So,maybe there IS a way for them to combine!"  
  
"I hope you're right,youngster."  
  
The two Kais watched the Crystal Ball that was showing the two dimensions.Ray and Trunks started to scream in rage,and their hair extended slightly.Their muscles bulged more than normal as they went to their respective second levels.  
  
The two dimensions started to change.Places that weren't there before appeared out of nowhere.The people seemed to not notice,and sometimes acted like these new people that appeared were old friends.This only happened when dimensions became one.All because of two heroes that would once again fight side by side.  
  
"Odd....OUr friends have noticed the merger,but no one else has noticed,"Kibitoshin pointed out.  
  
"That's because two of our friends are descendants of the True Legendary Ones,you idiot!The True Legendary Ones decide what happens to dimensions,so they probably wanted their descendants and their friends to remember everything else!"Elder Kai explained.  
  
"Ah!I see!But I wonder what Ray and Trunks will do when they see each other...?They don't remember all the times they fought side by side anymore."  
  
"We can only wait and see.My guess is that they'll fight each other.They'll be wondering how the other could talk to them when they weren't near each other or how they could enter dreams.After what they've been through,they'll thank the other one is evil."  
  
"In that case....I'm glad we're here and they're there."  
  
-----  
  
"Get ready to die,Android!"Trunks snarled as blue electricity shot around his aura.  
  
"Gee,I'm SO scared.That form may have gotten that kid in the alternate timeline a win against Cell,but I'm stronger than even he was!!"Seventeen exclaimed.  
  
"And I'm stronger than the two Gohan's of the different timelines combined!!"Trunks shouted.  
  
The Saiyan flew forward and brought his knee into the Android's stomach.Seventeen doubled over in pain as his eyes widened.Seconds later,a swift kick sent the Android sliding through the remains of a wall.  
  
"This is for Ashley and her family,"Trunks said.  
An enormous beam of golden energy shot out of his palm.The ruins of the city that were in its path disintegrated as the energy made its way to Seventeen.With a large explosion,the Android was hopefully no more.  
  
Trunks turned his head and gasped when he saw a person that looked like he was in Super Saiyan Two,but with dark orange hair,slashed through another person.The other person fell to the ground in a flurry of sparks,showing that it wasn't human.  
  
"Wait a second....I've seen him before,"Trunks thought out loud.  
  
"That voice...."Ray trailed off,looking in Trunks's direction.  
  
They both gasped,"IT'S YOU!!"  
  
-----  
  
Ending Note:"Hopefully, I'll get the next chapter on time this time! Only a few chapters left till the end. Please review." 


	27. Old Memories Resurfaced

Author's Note:"Here's chapter 27.Enjoy."  
  
-----  
  
Chapter 27:Old Memories Resurfaced  
  
"Oh dear...They're starting already...."Kibitoshin trailed off,watching the Saiyan and Tororin grab their swords.  
  
"I told you!They think the other one is evil.It's understandable when you think about it.They have no recollection of any of the events that took place here,yet their dreams were filled of visions of one another.Usually,only a person of great power can enter another person's dreams.And to make matters worse,Ray thinks Trunks is trying to hold him back!"Elder Kai exclaimed.  
  
-----  
  
The others covered their ears as the steel blades clashed together.Trunks had grabbed his sword from the wall immediately after seeing Ray.It seemed like too much of a coincidence that someone would show up out of nowhere after Seventeen was killed.But Trunks was too blinded with hatred towards Androids to realize that his opponent had actual energy.  
  
Ray brought his sword up to block a slash from Trunks.Neither one could understand why they were so evenly matched.Not a single blow got through their defenses.Their auras started to dig into the ground,creating a large crater under their feet.As the battle became more violent,they slowly floated into the air.  
  
"What is going on!!?We were just outside of Sygar,and now we are here!"Zapland exclaimed.  
  
"I don't know!!!But we better get those two to stop fighting!They could easily hurt innocent people if they keep fighting like this!!!"Alia shouted over the clang of swords.  
  
Ray's blade snapped in half and fell to the ground.Trunks,always enjoying a good challenge,tossed his sword to the side as well.Even with their weapons out of the battle,the two never landed a single strike.But they continued to fight as if the world depended on it.  
  
Out of the rubble in the heart of the ruined city,an explosion shook the ground.The rubble was thrown aside,leaving Seventeen standing there.Parts of his clothes were torn,and his face was covered in ash.  
  
"That brat!How dare he!?"the Android demanded,watching the two fighters in the air,"And who's the new guy?He looks like a clone of that other kid...."  
  
Seventeen's eyes scanned the area,eventually falling on a young girl.She was unconscious,but seemed close to waking up.The evil Android smirked and flew over to her.  
  
"Hm....She's pretty for a human.Must be one of those idiots' girlfriend.........The perfect weapon for revenge."  
  
He reached down and grabbed her by the throat,slowly lifting her off the ground.In the air,Ray caught sight of what was happening out of the corner of his eye.He blocked a punch from Trunks and turned his head to the Android.  
  
"You get your filthy hands off of her!!!"he shouted.  
  
Trunks blinked in confusion.What he thought was an Android was trying to stop someone from being hurt?Then it hit him.The aura,the energy,none of it was artificial.The person he had been fighting wasn't an Android!How could he be so stupid!?  
  
A sudden wave of memories crashed over the two.Blood filled battles,tear stained moments....Almost like an out-of-body experience.But then they looked at each other,their eyes filled with sudden realization.  
  
The two nodded.Trunks used his superior speed to appear behind Seventeen.But the Android expected this and kicked back,connecting with the Saiyan's stomach.Trunks doubled over with a groan,but quickly regained his composure.Using the distraction provided by Trunks,Ray was able to grab Sarah and fly her to safety.  
  
-----  
  
"HA HA HA HA!!!They did it!They've remembered everything!Haa HA!!"Elder Kai laughed,jumping up and down like a small child.  
  
"I can't believe this!It's so unreal!And they seem even stronger than they were here!But...how is that possible?"Kibitoshin asked.  
  
Elder Kai stopped jumping and cleared his throat,"It all has to do with their minds.They've got the memories and EXPERIENCE of the Ray and Trunks we're used to.That extra experience means they have every tactic they did here,plus some!Basically....they're unstoppable!"  
  
"Luckily,they're on the good side,"Kibitoshin joked with a smile.  
  
-----  
  
With the power of the Mystic Power Up,Gohan was fighting Super Buu and winning.But when the evil creature absorbed Gotenks,the fusion of his little brother Goten and his young friend Trunks,Gohan didn't stand a chance.When Goku returned,they planned on fusing using the Fusion Earrings,but Super Buu was able to absorb Gohan as well.Goku was at a loss,until he learned that Vegeta was alive again.After a heart felt speech by Goku,the former rivals used the earrings to form Vegito.They fought Buu and were intentionally absorbed and the fusion ended,but they managed to save all of Buu's other absorbed victims.  
  
But this came with a price.By removing the good Majin Buu,Super Buu became the evil Kid Buu.The entire Universe felt the effects of this transformation until Goku formed a Spirit Bomb with every living thing's energy.After a brief struggle,the Spirit Bomb and Super Saiyan Three Goku were successful.  
  
Peace reigned for many years after that,and the Dragonballs were used to erase the memory of every human except Videl,her father Hercule,Krillin,and all the others that were close to the Saiyans.Gohan became a world-renowned scholar like his mother Chi-Chi wanted and married Videl.Together,they had one daughter and named her Pan.  
  
Kid Buu was revived,but only after the evil was removed from him.This create a new fighter by the name of Uub.Goku took the young boy under his wing and trained him for several years.  
  
-----  
  
"FINISHING BUSTER!!"  
  
The enormous yellow beam of energy collided with Android Seventeen.But to everyone's surprise,Seventeen was able to hold it back.Trunks increased the energy behind his attack as Ray clenched his fists.  
  
"SUPER NOVA....HA!!"  
  
The green ball of energy joined the Finishing Buster in its attempts to finally destroy Seventeen.But even their combined powers weren't enough.  
  
A pink,almost purple ball of artificial energy struck Seventeen in the side of his head.He turned his head and saw Eighteen floating in the air with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face.This slight distraction was enough for the Finishing Buster and Super Nova to overpower Seventeen.He had no time to feel pain as his body was disintegrated.  
  
After that,the city of Sygar was destroyed after evacuating anybody that was left inside.Sarah woke up soon after and started to catch up with Ray.All of the people closest to Ray and Trunks regained the memories of what happened with Cell and all the other evil creatures.Hopefully,in this new dimension and time,they would finally live in peace.  
  
-----  
  
Ending Note:"Only one chapter left, and it will be up tomorrow.Please review." 


	28. Peaceful Lives

Author's Note:"Enjoy chapter 28. The last chapter!"  
  
-----  
  
Chapter 28:Peaceful Lives  
  
Ray and Trunks stood on an outcropping of rock that looked over several cities.The dome building that was known as Capsule Corporation stuck out the most,being brightly colored while the others seemed lifeless.  
  
"Even after death,our stories continue,"Ray chuckled.  
  
"And are intertwined,no matter how hard we try,"Trunks added,"And I thought I'd be able to live in a world that's void of you."  
  
"It's not my fault that we transformed to level two at the same time,"Ray shot back,"Besides,what would you do without me around to cause a little chaos now and then?You'd be stuck behind that desk working on new capsules."  
  
"I guess you're right.And you telling Sarah that you're in love with her does help me confess to Ashley.It seems neither one of us would have such exciting lives without the other around."  
  
Ray sighed as he looked out at the new world created by the combined dimensions,"Always something new,eh?I almost expected all of us meeting up again,just not our WORLDS meeting up.At least we didn't have to convince the humans that it was always like this."  
  
Trunks smirked,"They convinced themselves about that....So,are you ready for that trip to New Namek?I convinced Ashley to come along with us."  
  
"Yeah!I can't wait.I've always wondered what the planet Dende is from looked like.I'll go try to convince Sarah to come along.We can use this as a kind of 'double date getaway',"Ray replied with a laugh.  
  
Trunks chuckled as his dimensional counterpart flew off.His laughter stopped as he looked up at the sky.Soon,they would leave the planet's atmosphere in search of the planet New Namek.The old Namek had been destroyed by the alien tyrant named Frieza,the same Frieza that had wiped out nearly the entire Saiyan race.  
  
After Frieza's defeat at the hands of Goku,the Namekians had nowhere to live.But they used the Dragonballs to create a new planet.The Dragonballs were created by Namekians,so Trunks had come up with the idea to locate their planet and find a Namekian to create Dragonballs for this 'new' Earth.  
  
"Hopefully,we won't have to use the Dragonballs much.This world should be at less risk than the one we're used to,after those wishes we made.Hm...Wouldn't want another Shenruna incident,"Trunks sighed,"Oh well,may as well get the preparations complete."  
  
The Saiyan lifted off the ground and headed toward the yellow building known as Capsule Corporation.  
  
-----  
  
Back in the original timeline,Gokuay and Eighteen eventually realized their feelings for one another.Though it did take Eighteen a long time to convince herself that he wasn't the kid she used to look after.They had a son,which they named Ranks.It came from the many stories they had been told,from when Ray and Trunks learned the Fusion Dance.  
  
Ranks grew up and became an accomplished scientist and warrior.The Earth was saved from a creature related to the evil Mirai thanks to Ranks,though not many people knew about it.He fell in love with a human woman at the age of nineteen.  
  
Futch,the Dracor-jin related to the man that taught Ray and many of the others how to use energy,studied his Dracor-jin background and mastered the art of summoning Dragons.His abilities were used several times to help Ranks fight for the world.Although,it was never really needed.The two said it was for their own personal enjoyment.  
  
But hundreds,perhaps thousands of years after Gokuay,Eighteen,Futch,and Ranks passed away,a Saiyarorin and a human had a set of twins.But oddly,despite the wish that all Saiyarorins would be full blooded,these two children weren't of mixed decent.One was a full blooded Saiyan,and the other a full blooded Tororin.The Saiyan had lavender hair and blue eyes,while the Tororin had brown hair and brown eyes,but their parents were blonde!  
  
The father,recalling many stories of his ancestors and their battles,decided to name the Saiyan Trunks,and the Tororin Ray.The two children grew up to become just like their namesakes,and saved the world whenever it was needed.  
  
-----  
  
However,things passed much differently in the new timeline.They were able to locate Dende,the same Namekian that served as the Guardian of Earth in the other timeline.He was able to create Dragonballs weaker than the ones in the other timeline,but the extreme power of Shenrunga was not needed.They settled on Shenron,the Earth half of Shenrunga.  
  
The new Earth was only threatened once.Members of the Cold family,which is the family Frieza originated from,by the names of Blizzard,Glacier,and Frost had decided to try to succeed where their relatives failed.After a battle that took place over night,the three Colds were eliminated.Then,evil seemed to learn its lesson and never threatened the Earth again,afraid that the 'hair color changing freaks' would be there to stop them.  
  
Ray and Sarah married,and had two children named Titus and Samantha.Trunks married Ashley shortly after their friends' wedding,and they too had two children by the names of Dart and Ruby.  
  
Most things after that progressed as they normally had in the original timeline,but without the many blood filled battles.For once,the warriors that fought for peace got what they rightfully deserved.A long,long vacation.  
  
Trunks and the rest of the Briefs family continued his mother's work at Capsule Corporation,while Ray and his family helped with their work occasionally.The people originally from Ray's dimension seemed to have knowledge of the Android attacks.And the people from Trunks's dimension seemed to think Ray had helped the Saiyan defeat the Androids.Despite his constant denials,the people never gave up on believing that.  
  
Though it took awhile,Eighteen was able to live like any other human.They finally understood that she changed her ways after seeing her shake hands with Trunks.Eighteen usually worked on helping people who's homes had been destroyed.She said it was to prove she really had changed,and that her conscience was still heavy because of the deaths she caused.  
  
One day,Trunks,who was the CEO of Capsule Corp.,stepped down from the well paying job and handed the company over to Miles,his grandson.Miles occasionally slipped up,trying to create capsules that could store infinite food,but he was a successful inventor.A group of well educated scientists handled the actual creation of capsules.  
  
"This is the life!"Ray exclaimed,leaning back in his chair and putting his feet up on a desk.  
  
"Get your feet off there!"Miles exclaimed.  
  
"Why?You do it all the time,"Ray pointed out.  
  
"Well....that's in the privacy of my office.I'm not supposed to do that either,"Miles replied.  
  
Everyone in the lobby laughed at their boss,brother,grandson,son,or friend as he turned red in embarrassment.  
  
"Ray's right though,this IS the life,"Sarah said as her husband stood up and put his arm around her.  
  
"The nightmare's finally ended. We can live, awake from now on...." Trunks trailed off, staring out a nearby window.  
  
Everyone who understood what they meant nodded.Finally,they could live their lives in peace for once....  
  
*So many battles,so much blood,so many tears.The lives of the warriors were filled with such things.Now they have peace,which they have fought for countless times.And now is the time to close the pages of this long story....For now....*  
  
The End  
  
-----  
  
Ending Note:"And that ends the 'A New World to Protect' series.I don't plan to make anymore sequels in the series.But I might type up a few chapters describing the important characters' thoughts,if it's requested.Anyway,I want to thank everyone who has reviewed the stories.I guess the only thing left to say is: Please review." 


	29. Final Thoughts

Author's Note:"Thank you for the review! So much praise, I had to type up that bonus chapter. It's not much, but enjoy!"  
  
-----  
  
Final Thoughts  
  
Trunks - "Peaceful lives....We all wanted them, and now we have them. But when I look back at our...my life, I start to wonder why it all happened. Why were we the targets of so many threats? Was it because of our power, our intelligence, or was it something more? And those questions just bring more. Like, why did all of those things do what they did? Android Twenty-Two, Borory, said something about proving he was the most powerful. And Mirai wanted to rule everything weaker than he was.  
Hm...I guess Shenrunga was really the only logical threat we faced together. Well, that and the Androids. But that's another story. At least Shenrunga had real reason to try to kill all of us. But, just like everything else, not even he was a match for us. Though I still don't understand the story everyone told us...  
When I was first pulled into Ray's dimension, I'll admit it, I was afraid. I was in a world I didn't understand, with people stranger than the ones in my mother's stories! But after traveling with everyone for so long, I started to forget about Capsule Corporation, and everything else. Especially after I met Ashley...  
Now that I'm looking back, I regret not spending more time with her while everything was happening. But at the time, I believed that protecting your girl from danger is better than being with her. I guess both are good decisions.  
As for the others...It was like one big, dysfunctional family. But that's why I always enjoyed it! Every day was more exciting than the last! And now....now we have more time to enjoy it."  
  
Ray - "Wow, it's been quite a run. Hard to believe that it actually started when I saved Sarah from that mugger. Or maybe it started nine years before, when I saw Spyroton burn down? No...it started when Sarah, Zapland, and myself were sent to Earth.  
I've seen a lot over these adventures. I've even been dead more than once! Good thing we had the Dragonballs around, or I would have missed out on even more...  
Our fight with Cell made me realize something. I had to be in complete control of my emotions, or I might end up destroying everything! That power scared me, and that fear made me lose the most important thing I had. At least now, I don't have to worry about Sarah being hurt in this new world.  
Everything I did, the sacrifices, the battles, all of it was for Sarah and our family. Of course, I wanted to save all the others too. But my mind was on Sarah, no matter what. I remember when I fought Mirai. As my own energy destroyed me from the inside, I could only picture my beautiful wife and our children. That's why I did that so willingly.  
But that same devotion caused me to miss too much. Not just with my kids, but the whole world. It was like...I'd be gone for nine years, come back, and everything's changed!  
About the others, I think I agree with Trunks. Even though I sometimes wanted to just Super Nova Vegito and a few others, it was always exciting. Now it can be peacefully exciting...Finally!"  
  
-----  
  
Ending Note:"I know it's not long, but it was kinda' rushed. Sorry about that. The next time you see the name 'Truhan' may be awhile from now, but I will be back. With that? I don't know yet, but I'll think of something! Now, to end the Ending Note the way I have for almost every chapter. Please review." 


End file.
